Je ne peux pas choisir
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Artémis De La Rose, Serdaigle de son état, est amoureuse de Severus Rogue depuis qu'il est entré dans son compartiment avec Lily Evans lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Par un concours de circonstences, elle finit par sortir avec Sirius Black et Severus en même temps. Quand ils lui demandent de choisir, elle ne peut pas. Ils sont à eux 2, son homme idéal...
1. Chapter 1

\- Dora, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande une Serdaigle de 5e année en arrivant à l'entrée de sa tour.

\- Il y a eu une explosion dans l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs, explique la Dora en question.

\- Merde! Et comment on fait pour aller se coucher maintenant? Demande l'amie de Dora qui revenait de la bibliothèque.

\- Votre attention à tous! Dit la voix du directeur de Poudlard. Suite à un incident qui a endommagé les escaliers de vos dortoirs et les ont rendu impraticables, vous serez répartis dans les différents dortoirs des 3 autres maisons en attendant la fin des travaux.

Dora et son amie Artémis se regardent en levant les yeux aux ciel, tout mais pas Gryffondor.

\- Les étudiants dont le nom de famille commence par la lettre de A à H, serez répartis chez les Gryffondor, I à P, chez les Serpentard et finalement, Q à Z, chez les Poufsouffle.

Pandora Adams et Artémis De La Rose soupirent en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Merlin n'écoute jamais leurs prières. Les deux étudiantes de 5e années suivent le professeur McGonagall avec tout ceux qui séjourneront à la tour de Gryffondor pendant les travaux.

\- Les dortoirs ont été agrandis et les lits supplémentaires ont été rajoutés, dit la sévère professeur de métamorphose. Votre malle avec toutes vont affaires vous attendent au bout de votre lit temporaire.

Elle débite dans un discours sèche et autoritaire, les règlements de la tour de Gryffondor comme si les nouveaux venus avaient 4 ans et demi, ce qui désespère les deux adolescentes et le reste de leur maison présente. Elles suivent ensuite la préfète Evans avec qui elles partageront le dortoir avec 4 autres filles. Dire que dans les chambres de Serdaigle, ils ne sont jamais plus de 2.

Rendue dans la pièce avec 6 lits, Artémis trouve le sien entre celui de Pandora et Alice Smith, Alice qui est déjà à Gryffondor. Le lit de Evans est juste en face du sien.

Après les présentations d'usage et une toilette rapide, Artémis s'engouffre dans son lit trop rouge à son goût. La douce couleur bleu de ses vrais dortoirs lui manque déjà. Le calme de sa salle commune et la richesses des bibliothèques qui couvrent les murs de la mezzanine qui fait le tour de leur salle commune vont lui manquer aussi. Une fois installée, elle se plonge dans un magazine de potions et est tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entend pas le brouhaha autour d'elle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sent un poids sur son lit et lève les yeux de sa page. Il y a un magnifique chat, complètement noir aux yeux de la même couleur qui est monté sur le matelas et le regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. Artémis ne dit rien et observe le chat aussi. Il n'est plus un chaton, mais n'est pas encore adulte non plus. Il est plutôt maigre et semble relativement craintif. Comme elle ne parle et ne bouge toujours pas et le regarde avec une doux sourire, le chat s'approche un peu plus d'elle et se laisse finalement caresser doucement.

\- Mie! Depuis quand t'as un chat? Lui demande Pandora en regardant vers elle.

\- Il est pas à moi, mais il s'est installé là i peut près une demie heure, répond Artémis en continuant de passer doucement sa main dans les poils soyeux du chat avec son magazine de potions. Il est à quelqu'un ici?

\- Non, dit Alice. Il venait avant les BUSE, et seul Lily pouvait l'approcher. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il vient depuis le début des examens.

Quand la rousse au yeux verts s'approche pour prendre le chat couché en boule sur l'abdomen d'Artémis, le chat lève la tête, la regarde d'un air assassin et se met à grogner doucement.

\- Eu… Lily, tu peux me dire ce que t'as fait à cette pauvre bête? Demande Marie, une Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait! S'écrit la préfète rousse en regardant le chat d'un air blessé.

Dépitée, la rousse retourne dans son lit pour le reste de la nuit. Vers 2h00 du matin, un vacarme assourdissant se fait entendre et toutes les filles se réveillent en même temps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demande Artémis, de mauvaise humeur en tenant le chat qui s'était réveillé en sursaut dans ses bras.

\- Potter et Black, dirent les Gryffondor de la pièce dans un soupir las.

\- Et vous ne faites rien? Demande Pandora.

\- On a essayé! Se défend Alice.

\- Bande d'abrutis congénitaux! Grogne Artémis en sortant de son lit, et se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons de 5e année avec un chat noir sur ses talons.

Elle frappe à la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs après avoir demandé à Frank Longdubas où il se trouvait. Quand la porte s'ouvre, c'est Black qui répond, les cheveux en nid d'oiseau, le pyjama de travers et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il lève un sourcil en voyant De La Rose sur le pas de la porte qui s'emble fulminer de rage en le fusillant du regard. Sirius la regarde de haut en bas avec un intérêt évident. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendent jusqu'aux fesses, ils sont ondulés et plein de volumes, elle a des sourcils fins et froncés en le regardant, ses yeux sont pers, presque turquoises avec un pourtour indigo et lancent des éclairs en le regardant. Elle a un nez fin et délicat avec des lèvres petites, mais charnues en forme de cœur, un menton en pointe au bout arrondi. Son cou et mince et gracieux. Mais le souffle de Black se coince dans sa gorge quand il voit la nuisette en satin de la Serdaigle à la couleur de sa maison avec de la dentelle noire. Les bretelles sont tellement fine qu'il est évident qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous. Sa poitrine ferme et généreuse monte et descend à un rythme rapide dû à son énervement, elle porte un mini short de la même couleur et matière que le haut. Ses jambes ne sont pas longues, mais élancées et fines et elle est pieds nus sur le plancher de pierres froides.

\- Non mais vous avez finit avec tout ce boucan? Il y en a qui veulent dormir!

Ce reproche sort Black de sa contemplation et se ressaisie.

\- Mais on t'a rien demandé, Rose, dit James Potter en s'approchant de l'entrée. Et on est chez nous, ici. Pas toi!

\- Oh! Je vois que tu as bien intégré le concept de respect aux invités, Potter! Ta mère serait si fière des bonnes manières de son petit Jamie, dit malicieusement la jeune femme.

\- Et je ne savais pas qu'on s'habillait comme les sorcières qui faisaient le trottoir sur l'Allée des Embrumes, à Serdaigle, dit-il en la reluquant.

\- Tu es bien placé pour parler, répond-t-elle. À ce que je sache, tu n'es pas vraiment plus couvert que moi!

C'est rouge d'embarra que Potter remarque enfin sa nudité complète. Il cache sa virilité de ses mains en se cachant derrière Black.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, il n'y a absolument rien à voir, dit Artémis en levant un sourcil avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Et arrêté votre bruit d'enfer, il y a en qui veulent dormir. Je savais qu'on aurait tous été mieux à Serpentard, soupire Artémis.

\- Tu crois que tu aurais été mieux avec les serpents visqueux? Demande Black en fusillant James du regard.

\- Je suis certaine que là-bas, personne ne m'aurait comparée à une fille de joie et aurait eu la décence de se couvrir avant de m'insulter!

Sur ce, elle lève la tête, tourne les talons et retourne au dortoir des filles qu'elle venait de quitter, le chat la suivant toujours dans son sillage.

Le lendemain matin, elle est surprise de constaté qu'elle est triste que le chat ne soit pas resté avec elle. Elle s'était endormie, le visage enfouit dans les poils soyeux du dos du félin et elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était avec elle.

Au premier examen de la journée, charmes, Narcissa Black vient rejoindre Artémis et Pandora.

\- Alors comme ça, vous faites partie des malchanceux qui doivent vivre à la tour de Gryffondor? Demande la Serpentard.

\- Ouais, bougonne Artémis avec une grimace. Si je pouvais échanger avec Xénia Lovegood, c'est dans ton dortoir que j'aurais atterrie. Je n'aurais pas été traumatisée par la vue de Potter dans son plus simple appareil qui me traite de prostituée.

\- Il a quoi!?

Artémis et ses deux amies se tournent en direction de la voix. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui était arrivé derrières elles pour voir leur demander si elles se sentaient prêtes pour l'examen.

\- Minerva! Un mot, je vous pris, dit le petit professeur de charmes, d'un regard inhabituellement froid.

\- Bien sûr, Filius, dit le professeur McGonagall en le suivant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Bon sang que ce gars est une vraie plaie! Soupir Artémis en se massant les tempes.

Les examinateurs entrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et Artémis trouve divertissant que celui qui choisis les places l'installe derrière Severus Rogue. Les étudiants étaient installés par ordre alphabétique et certaines personnes la classait dans les R, comme si son nom de famille était Rose et non De La Rose. À chaque fois qu'elle lève la tête, elle a un fin sourire en le voyant réfléchir, mordiller sa plume en pensant à comment écrire quelque chose, sa main pâle et élégante qui passe dans ses cheveux huileux quand il soupir de contrariété. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et de retourner à son examen.

Mes ses regards attendris vers le Serpentard de son année n'était pas passé inaperçu de tout. Black observait Artémis avec plus d'attention que ce qu'il accordait au parchemin de son examen. Ça faisait déjà un moment que le rebelle des Black avait jeté son dévolu sur De La Rose. Et le fait qu'elle ne lui accorde qu'un regard dédaigneux le motivait à la conquérir. Il avait même parié avec James qu'il aurait Artémis avant que lui aille réussi à mettre Evans dans son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Alors, on a encore amputé la moitié de ton nom, à ce que je vois, lui dit Severus en se tournant vers elle une fois que tous les parchemins sont sur le bureau de l'examinateur.

\- Il y a quelques avantages, dit Artémis avec malice.

\- Comme quoi? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je peux copier sur toi, lui murmure la jeune fille en se penchant gracieusement vers lui avant de se relever et de rejoindre Pandora.

Severus sent ses joues devenir un peu plus chaudes et fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Depuis que Potter et Black lui avaient mis la pâté pendant la BUSE de Défense il y a deux jours et que Lily avait refusée de lui pardonner ce mot horrible qu'il lui avait balancé sous le coup de la colère, il sentait qu'il perdait un peu le contrôle de ses émotions et ses réactions. Jamais il n'aurait rougie comme une midinette à cause de la proximité de Mie contre lui. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il retourne vers les cachots en regardant le questionnaire de l'examen sous le regard flamboyant de rage de Sirius Black qui avait tout vue.

\- Servilus! Hurle Black en haut des escaliers qui mènent aux cachots. Ne t'approches pas d'elle! Compris?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, sale cabot! Lui répond Severus en continuant son chemin.

Sirius veut le suivre, mais quand il arrive en bas des escaliers, il ne trouve Rogue nulle part. Il hausse les épaules et retrouve le reste des Maraudeurs dans le parc.

Artémis et Pandora sont assises sous un saule pleureur dans le parc a discuter de l'examen qu'elles venaient de finir.

\- J'ai vue que l'examinateur avait coupé ton nom, dit Dora.

\- Mouais, Severus m'a dit la même chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais bien finir pas m'habituer. Oh! Salut toi!

Artémis pose son livre de runes anciennes à côté d'elle quand elle voit le petit chat noir marcher vers elle en se cachant dans les ombres. Il se recroqueville un peu sur lui-même en aplatissant ses oreilles de chaque côté de sa tête poilue en la regardant étrangement.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dit doucement Mie. Tu veux rester un peu avec nous? Personne ne s'en prendra à toi, ici.

Le chat semble comprendre et s'approche avec un peu plus d'assurance. Quand il est assez près d'elle, Artémis le prend doucement et le pose sur son ventre, une fois qu'il s'y est installé, en boule, elle pose doucement sa main droite sur lui et la laisse là pendant que le petit félin semble dormir.

\- Tu penses qu'il est a quelqu'un? Demande Dora à sa meilleure amie.

\- Probablement, dit Mie en haussant des épaules. Tu penses qu'il a un nom?

\- Si il est a quelqu'un, oui. Tu penses que Evans lui en avait donné un quand ce chat venait la voir?

\- On lui demandera plus tard, dit Mie en baillant. J'ai bien envie de faire comme Sam et de faire une sieste.

\- Sam?

\- Oui, Sam. Comme Samain. Je trouve que c'est un nom qui lui va super bien. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

\- Mouin, la fête des morts comme nom pour ton chat qui n'est pas vraiment le tien. Et pourquoi pas lui donner le nom de ce Serpentard qui te fait vibrer depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard? Lui propose Pandora.

\- Mais oui, dit Artémis en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je lui explique comment, moi, à ce Serpentard que mon chat a le même nom que lui? Et tu me vois hurler son nom dans les couloirs en appelant mon chat?

\- Mie, ce n'est pas ton chat.

\- C'est juste un détail, dit Artémis en fermant les yeux, appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre avec le chat toujours sur son abdomen.

Quand l'heure du repas du midi est terminée, Mie réveille doucement Sam le chat. Elle doit se lever pour aller à l'examen pratique de charmes dans la Grande Salle. Elle rit au éclat quand elle le voit reprendre ses esprits et détaler comme un lapin vers le château.

\- Il est bizarre, ce chat, dit Pandora en regardant le félin disparaître dans l'école.

\- Il est parfait, ce chat, dit Artémis en prenant son sac et en emboîtant le pas à sa meilleure amie vers le grand Hall de Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, Artémis est confortablement blottit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor à discuter avec Remus Lupin, Alice Smith et Pandora. Quand Mie voit le petit chat noir dans l'ombre d'un divan, elle l'appelle doucement pour qu'il vienne la voir.

\- Sam! Viens là le chat, dit doucement l'adolescente en tendant les mains vers le félin qui s'approche lentement. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, dit-elle quand le chat est enfin dans ses bras.

Elle le caresse doucement en continuant de discuter avec Remus sur le futur examen de soin aux créatures magiques du lendemain. Artémis sent le chat se tendre sur ses cuisses et feuler doucement en regardant derrière elle. Quand elle tourne la tête, elle est surprise de voir Black qui venait s'incruster dans leur conversation.

\- Hey! Rose, t'as entendu parlé de ce qu'on a fait à Servilus, i jours? Demande Black en venant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la jeune fille.

\- Qui? Demande innocemment Artémis.

\- Rogue, précise Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qui te rend fier de ça. Je vous aurais mis dehors à coups de pieds au cul, si j'étais Dumbledore, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

Elle sent Samain qui tremble dans ses bras et elle sent que le chat soit déteste Black ou en a une peur panique.

\- Tu sais que tu as des griffes, et lui des testicules, murmure Artémis à l'oreille du chat avec un sourire sadique.

La jeune femme lève alors un sourcil quand le chat se dégage doucement de ses bras pour s'assoir sur les cuisses de Black et commencer à le piétiner en approchant ses pattes avants de plus en plus de son intimité.

\- Black, c'est tellement mignon, dit malicieusement Artémis. Ce chat n'aime personne d'habitude. Tu dois être spécial pour qu'il vienne vers toi comme ça.

\- C'est vrai, soutient Alice, il n'aime jamais personne d'habitude.

Mie fait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire quand elle voit le sourire crispé de Black et les grimasses de douleurs qu'il fait quand les griffes de Samain trouvent leur chemin au travers du tissus du pantalon de ce dernier.

Pendant une heure et demi, Sam ronronne comme un tracteur à gazon à planter ses griffes sur Black pendant que celui-ci fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire valser le chat à l'autre bout de la salle commune pour ne pas contrarier De La Rose. Si il se montre irréprochable avec le chat, peut-être qu'elle le verra autrement qu'un imbécile finit.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai un examen demain matin, dit Mie en prenant doucement le chat dans ses bras. Et toi, tu viens avec moi, Sam.

Elle enlève délicatement les griffes du chat des pantalons de Sirius et l'emmène dans son dortoir. Une fois douchée et changée, elle s'enferme avec Sam dans le lit à baldaquin rouge pompier et jette un sort de silence sur les rideaux. Elle s'installe confortablement dans le lit et caresse doucement le chat sans s'en rendre compte en s'endormant.

Pendant la nuit, Severus se réveille en sursaut et est surpris de sentir un poids sur sa poitrine et un autre sur son ventre plat. Il baisse doucement la tête et voit une crinière châtaine sur lui et le bras droit de Artémis sur son ventre qui caresse doucement son flanc de son pouce dans son sommeil. Il allait bouger un peu pour se retransformer en chat, mais la jeune fille resserre son bras autour de lui et frotte doucement son nez contre son torse.

\- Severus, ne bouge pas, dit doucement la jeune fille en gardant les yeux fermés. Je suis bien là.

L'adolescent panique un peu. Il ne pensait pas que Artémis avait comprise qui il était. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris forme humaine pendant son sommeil.

La première fois qu'il s'était transformé en chat, il avait 7 ans et son père allait lui donné la raclée de sa vie. Il avançait vers lui en titubant, imbibé d'alcool, comme à son habitude. Mais là, c'était différent, non seulement il avait enlevé sa ceinture, mais il détachait aussi son pantalon. Severus était terrorisé et avait réussi à se précipiter dans le placard de sa chambre. Il se sait pas trop comment, il avait réussi à se glisser dans un trou dans le mur du placard. Il s'était transformé en chat. Sa mère l'avait aidé à reprendre forme humaine et lui avait expliqué qu'il était un animagus naturel. Qu'il avait cette capacité de façon innée et qu'une trop forte émotion avait forcé la transformation. Il ne s'était pas retransformé de façon involontaire depuis que sa mère lui avait appris à gérer son don. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Même pas à Lily. Et visiblement, il avait bien fait. Et ce qui était bien, avec les animagus naturels, c'est que le sort de Animagus Revelio ne fonctionnait pas sur eux.

Quand il est certain que Artémis dort profondément, il se retransforme en chat et sort discrètement du dortoir juste avant que la première fille ne se réveille.

Artémis est encore surprise de ressentir le sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine en réalisant que Samain est parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Dans un enclos avec des hypogriphes, les participants à l'examen doivent se mettre en équipe de 2 pour s'occuper d'une bête. C'est naturellement que Artémis et Severus se mettent ensemble.

\- Je m'incline et tu t'occupe de m'amener les furets? Propose Mie.

\- Ce que tu veux, lui dit Severus en regardant l'hypogriphe du nom de Buck qu'ils doivent nourrir et toiletter pour être notés à l'examen. Il est magnifique, mais il me fout les ch'tons quand même.

\- T'as entendu, Buck? Dit doucement la jeune fille en lui caressant le bec. Il a dit que tu étais magnifique. T'en as de la chance, il ne me l'a jamais dit, à moi, dit malicieusement Artémis en tirant la langue à Severus.

\- Tu n'as pas assez de plumes, dit le Serpentard d'un air ennuyé.

\- Bah! Ça s'arrange, tu sais, dit-elle en donnant un furet à l'hypogriphe.

\- Tu te mettrais des plumes pour me plaire? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Peut-être, mais oublis le goudron.

Severus se met à ricaner en levant les yeux au ciel en apportant le nécessaire à la Serdaigle pour qu'elle fasse la toilette de Buck. La jeune fille passe son temps à complimenter l'hypogriphe en brossant les poils de son corps chevalin et ensuite en caressant doucement les plumes sur le devant de son corps pendant que Severus restait un peu plus à l'écart.

\- Buck n'a jamais eu aussi fier allure! Dit Hagrid en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du Serpentard qui doit faire au moins deux pas vers l'avant pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Merci Hagrid, dit la jeune fille en aidant son partenaire à se relever. Ouah! Il a de la poigne!

\- À qui le dis-tu! Réplique Severus en regardant le demi géant retourner dans sa hutte.


	3. Chapter 3

Après l'examen, Mie et Severus doivent passer par le parc pour retourner au château et tombent sur les Maraudeurs.

\- Servilus, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier? Demande Black d'un air menaçant en s'avançant vers le Serpentard.

\- Désolée, Black, mais on a pas le temps de jouer, le coupe Artémis. On a un examen écrit à préparer.

Elle prend la main de Severus et l'entraine vers la bibliothèque. Mais la main du Serpentard se retire brusquement de la sienne et la Serdaigle se tourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Black et Potter tenaient Severus par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème? Bande de dégénérés! Foutez lui la paix!

\- Il est dangereux! S'exclame Black. C'est un Serpentard!

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus dangereux que lui et vous êtes des Gryffondor. Le seul vrai danger dans cette école, c'est vous! S'écrit la jeune fille en sortant la baguette.

Elle fait apparaître un patronus et l'envoie chercher le professeur Flitwick, un élève est attaqué dans le parc, près de l'entrée du château. La Serdaigle reste stupéfaite quand elle remarque que son patronus a changé. Il est passé d'un colibri à un chat, identique à Samain, mais argenté au lieu de noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demande le professeur de charmes en fusillant du regard Potter et Black.

\- Ils nous ont attaqués pendant qu'on se rendait à la bibliothèque, Severus et moi, monsieur, dit Artémis en lançant un regard noir vers les deux Maraudeurs.

\- Mrs Potter et Black, dans mon bureau, immédiatement! Je sais que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall vous laissent passer beaucoup de choses. Mais si vous ne faites encore qu'une seule bêtise d'ici votre arrivée à King's Cross, je contacterai le conseil d'établissement pour que vous aillez des conséquences adéquates. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Demande Filius, visiblement hors de lui. Maintenant, suivez moi, immédiatement!

Potter et Black lâchent enfin Severus et suivent Flitwick en fusillant la Serdaigle du regard. Mie soupir de soulagement en reprenant le chemin de la bibliothèque, mais Severus prend sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine vers le 7e étage. Mie le regarde, surpris, mais le suit tout de même sans poser de question. Severus passe 3 fois devant un mur nu en face d'un tableau d'un sorcier qui essaye de faire danser des Trolls en tutu rose.

\- Pauvres Trolls, murmure l'adolescente en s'approchant de la toile.

\- Viens, lui dit Severus en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener par la porte qui est apparue devant eux.

Quand elle entre, elle voit un petit salon confortable avec de grandes fenêtres pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil qui est supposé être du côté opposé du château. Severus lui explique le principe de la Salle sur Demande. Sa mère lui en a parlé quand il était petit et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne avant, pas même Lily.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais adopté un chat récemment, commente Severus en s'assoyant dans le seul divan de la pièce.

Il regarde attentivement les réactions de la Serdaigle pour voir si elle sait vraiment que c'est lui.

\- Plus ou moins, dit-elle. C'est plus Sam qui m'a adopté, je pense.

\- Sam?

\- Je l'ai appelé Samain, lui explique Artémis avec la même raison qu'elle a donnée à Dora. Tu sais à qui il est? Parce que soit son humain le cherche partout, soit il en a rien à faire.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui il est, dit Severus, mal à l'aise. Mais si il vient toujours te voir, j'imagine que tu peux le garder.

\- J'aimerais bien, c'est un chat génial. Et tu aurais dû le voir en train de martyriser Black. C'était MAGNIFIQUE! Mais si il est à quelqu'un…

\- Garde le, lui assure Severus.

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire, lui reproche la Serdaigle.

\- Je sais juste que ce chat est malheureux quand il n'est pas à Poudlard, dit le Serpentard, hésitant. Alors si tu as envie de t'en occuper pendant l'été, je pense que ça serait une bonne chose.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi, je… je vais le faire.

\- C'est bon, dit Severus en se levant. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il te trouve avant qu'on arrive à Londres demain.

Artémis confirme d'un signe de tête et ils retournent à la Grande Salle pour leur dernier examen écrit de l'année scolaire.

\- Enfin! Libre! Crie la jeune fille en sortant dans le parc avec Pandora et Severus.

\- Elle est complètement dingue, soupire Dora en regardant son amie.

\- Tout à fait, dit le Serpentard en regardant Mie tourner sur elle-même, le visage vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

Dans son lit avec le chat sur ses cuisses et Dora assise en face d'elle, Artémis raconte qu'elle a rêvé DU Serpentard, la nuit dernière.

\- Je te le jure, Dora. C'est comme si il était là, dans mon lit. Ça semblait tellement… tellement réel. C'est comme si je sentais son corps sous mon visage, sa peau sous mes doigts. C'était complètement dingue! Je l'ai même sentit bougé!

\- C'était peut-être juste Samain qui bougeait et tu as cru que c'était Severus qui était vraiment là, dit patiemment Pandora en regardant le chat qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

\- En parlant de Severus, dit Mie. Il m'a raconté que ce chat n'était pas… n'était pas particulièrement heureux quand il était en vacance avec son humain. Il m'a fortement suggéré de le garder pendant l'été et… j'ai envie de le faire.

\- On sait toutes les deux que Severus n'est pas du genre à exagérer les choses. Je pense que ça serait bien que tu gardes Sam, si Severus est sûr de ce qu'il avance. Vous vous êtes déjà adoptés, de toutes façons. Regarde le. Il a l'air à sa place, dans tes bras.

\- Je trouve aussi, même si j'y verrais bien quelqu'un d'autre une fois de temps en temps, dit malicieusement la jeune fille en laissant son amie rejoindre son lit.

Dora et Mie parlent pendant un bon moment de leurs projets pour l'été et les 4 Gryffondor qui partagent la pièce rejoignent avec plaisir la conversation. Artémis finit par parler de l'entreprise familiale, cultiver des plantes, élever des animaux et des insectes pour servir d'ingrédients de potions de la plus grande qualité possible.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi douée en botanique, en soins aux créatures magiques et en potions? Demande Alice avec un éclair de compréhension dans le regard.

\- En effet, dit Mie avec fierté. Dans ma famille, on fait ça depuis l'époque Néolithique, en France. Quoi qu'à l'époque, ça ne s'appelait pas encore comme ça. On exploite les mêmes terres depuis déjà plus de 7 000 ans. Les De La Rose sont au même endroit depuis – 5 700 ans avant Jésus Christ.

\- Comment une famille peut garder son nom aussi longtemps? Demande Mégane, la 4e Gryffondor qui n'était presque jamais là d'habitude.

\- Il y a une vieille coutume dans ma famille qui fait que quand une personne épouse un ou une De La Rose, il ou elle prend ce nom. Même si c'est un homme qui entre dans la famille. Exemple, si je me marie un jour, mon époux devra, soit prendre mon nom, où le rajouter au sien. Il y a une vielle légende dans ma famille qui dit que c'est une déesses qui aurait donné la première rose de l'histoire du monde à une femme de ma famille. Depuis ce temps, notre nom de famille est De La Rose et en hommage à cette déesses, toutes les femmes de ma famille ont un nom de déesse. Ma mère s'appelle Aphrodite, ma grand-mère est Héra, moi, Artémis et mes sœur aînées sont Hécate et Séléné. Mais en vérité, c'est juste que l'une de mes ancêtres à mélangé plusieurs types de fleurs et qu'elle a finit par obtenir la première rose de l'Histoire après des années de travail.

\- Mais, je me demandais, dit Marie. Tu viens de France, pourquoi tu étudies à Poudlard au lieu de Beaubâton?

\- Parce que quand j'aurai fini mes ASPIC ici, j'aurai aussi l'équivalent pour aller à l'Université Moldu. Oxford est la meilleure Université au monde en médecine. Et comme je veux étudier la manipulation génétique, pour créer de nouveaux ingrédients, étudier en Angleterre m'aidera à entrer à Oxford. Si je fais mes études à Poudlard, j'aurai plus de chance pour entrer à Oxford que si j'étais une étudiante étrangère. J'ai bataillé très longtemps avec mes parents pour pouvoir venir ici.

\- Et tes sœurs, elles font quoi? Demande Lily.

\- Ma sœur aînée, Séléné, étudie les Dragons en Roumanie. Il y a plein de potions avec des bouts de dragon dedans. Et Hécate étudie les créatures magiques. Elle est l'apprentie de Norbert Dragonneau.

Les filles discutent un long moment et s'endorment vers 3h00 du matin.

Severus se réveille encore en pleine nuit et regarde autour de lui. Il est encore dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et Artémis est blottit contre lui, comme si c'était la position la plus confortable du monde. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le regrette immédiatement quand il la voit papillonner des yeux et les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Tu rêves Mie, dit doucement l'adolescent en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je sais très bien que je rêve, Severus. Si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas dans mon lit que tu serais, dit douloureusement la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai envie d'être dans le lit de personne d'autre, lui répond le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça, c'est la preuve que je dors encore, dit la jeune fille en resserrant son étreinte autour de l'adolescent.

Elle s'installe plus confortablement contre lui et soupir de bien-être quand elle constate qu'il ne la repousse pas.

\- Rendors toi, Mie, lui murmure Severus en lui jouant dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai pas envie, répond Artémis en baillant. Si je m'endore ici, je vais me réveiller et tu ne sera plus là.

Mie le regarde dans les yeux d'un air suppliant. Severus est surpris de sa propre audace quand il pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Artémis. Il ressent comme une explosion dans sa poitrine quand elle répond avec ferveur à son baiser. Il devient de plus en plus langoureux et passionné. Artémis passe doucement ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Severus passe un bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente et l'autre main se pose derrière la tête d'Artémis en fourrageant doucement dans ses cheveux. Emporté par le moment, Severus descend doucement pour déposer des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille qui lève la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès en soupirant d'aise.

Elle laisse passer un gémissement de plaisir quand tout à coup, les lumières du dortoirs s'allument et Artémis entend la voix du professeur McGonagall qui dit à toutes les filles de se réveiller et de sortir du lit. Mie ne sent plus les lèvres ou les mains de Severus sur elle, mais a un éclair de compréhension et un fin sourire en voyant Samain se rouler en boule sur son ventre.

\- Miss De La Rose, ouvrez vos rideaux immédiatement, dit la directrice des Lions.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, professeur? Demande nerveusement l'adolescente en question en prenant le chat noir dans ses bras après avoir ouvert les rideaux.

\- Pas du tout, mais Mr Potter nous a rapporté qu'un Serpentard avait réussi à s'introduire dans ce dortoir, dit la professeur de métamorphose.

\- Si même Potter n'est jamais arrivé à s'introduire dans nos dortoirs, ça serait surprenant qu'un autre y arrive, dit Marie en levant les sourcils de surprise. Et qui est supposé avoir réussi cet exploit?

\- Mr Rogue, dit McGonagall.

Artémis lâche alors un ricanement moqueur.

\- Ais-je dit quelque chose d'amusant, Miss De La Rose?

\- Et bien, comme ça fait plus de 5 ans que Mr Potter et Mr Black s'en prennent impunément à Mr Rogue, dit la Serdaigle, je trouve surprenant que vous cherchiez Mr Rogue ici, alors que Black et Potter voulaient visiblement que lui nuire. Comment aurait-il pu s'introduire ici sans que personne, à part Potter et Black, bien sûr, ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit? Demande Artémis en resserrant les bras autour du corps du maigre félin.

\- Je demanderai au professeur Slughorn si Mr Rogue est dans son lit et si oui, messieurs Potter et Black seront punis, affirme McGonagall en tournant les talons.

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut se recoucher, maintenant, demande Pandora en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Son intervention permet à Sam de s'éclipser dès que Artémis le pose au sol pour qu'il retourne dans son lit dans les cachots.

Le lendemain matin, Artémis écrit une lettre à ses parents pour les aviser qu'ils auront un invité supplémentaire cet été. Elle sait très bien pourquoi Severus ne veut pas retourner chez lui cet été. Maintenant que sa mère est décédée et que Lily ne veut plus lui adresser la parole, il n'a plus aucune raison d'y retourner. Artémis propose à ses parents d'offrir le gîte et le couvert, avec un salaire suffisant pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, à Severus en échange d'un emploi d'été sur leurs terres. Il est un vrai génie des potions et serait d'une aide précieuse à l'entreprise.

Le message disparait du parchemin enchanté et son père lui répond immédiatement qu'il n'y aucun problème et qu'il y a toujours de la place pour une personne compétente dans l'entreprise. C'est avec une bonne humeur rayonnante qu'elle retourne à la tour des Gryffondor pour prendre sa malle et aller à la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec Dora. Une fois seule dans un compartiment, un chat noir vient la rejoindre et saute sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai écrit à mes parents, dit doucement Artémis en caressant tendrement le chat. Ils acceptent avec reconnaissance un employé de plus dans l'entreprise, pour l'été. Tu auras le gîte et le couvert avec un salaire suffisant pour payer tes effets scolaires à la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard, lui annonce Artémis.

Le chat descend de ses cuisses pour être à côté d'elle sur la banquette et redevenir humain. Il sait très bien qu'elle a tout compris.

\- Merci, dit simplement Severus en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Elle lève doucement la tête et elle est plus que ravie que Severus décide de poursuivre ce que le professeur McGonagall avait interrompu pendant la nuit. Pendant que Artémis et Severus se perdent dans ce baiser, Potter et Black passent devant leur compartiment et Black devient vert en voyant son ennemi qui embrasse la fille qu'il convoite. Vert de rage et de jalousie, Black entre de façon théâtrale dans le compartiment des tourtereaux.

\- Bon sang! Black! Tu as à ce point une vie insipide pour vouloir gâcher celle des autres, soupir Mie en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, bordel? C'est à ce demander si tu n'en ais pas amoureux pour vouloir le couper du monde et qu'il ne reste que toi! Tu sais que c'est horriblement malsain comme comportement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demande Sirius, incrédule. C'est pas de lui que… oublis ça!

\- Messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à Miss De La Rose et Mr Rogue? Demande la voix du professeur Flitwick.

\- Heu… dit Black en se tournant vers le petit professeur.

\- Nous félicitions Rogue et Rose pour leur nouveau couple, dit précipitamment Potter en trainant Sirius derrière lui. Bon voyage, monsieur.

\- Si il arrive ne serait-ce qu'un incident dans ce train où vous êtes impliqué, vous passerez le voyage dans mon compartiment à la tête du train. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? Tolérance zéro, messieurs. Compris?

\- Compris, dirent Potter et Black d'une même voix avant de déguerpir de là en vitesse avec Pettigrow sur leurs talons.

Environs 2 heures plus tard, c'est Remus qui entre dans leur compartiment pour sa tournée de Préfet. Il semble avoir une migraine carabinée et comme Artémis l'a toujours apprécié, elle lui donne sa bouteille d'aspirine modifié avec quelques ingrédients magiques pour augmenter l'efficacité et la rapidité des effets du médicament. Après en avoir avalé 2, Remus ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir de soulagement en remerciant Mie.

\- Tu peux la garder, si tu veux, dit l'adolescente quand Remus lui tend la bouteille de comprimés. Elles ne sont pas sur le marché, c'est maman qui les a faites.

\- Ta mère est une déesse, Mie.

\- Aussi, mais elle est surtout Médicomage, dit la jeune fille en ricanant, dans les bras de Severus.

Remus la remercie pour les Modispirine et retourne à sa tournée des compartiments. En fin de trajet, c'est Lily qui passe devant eux et a une regard blessé quand elle voit Severus qui joue dans les cheveux de Mie pendant qu'elle semble dormir contre lui.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle se sent trahis, autant par Sev que par cette Serdaigle qu'elle avait apprise à apprécier ces derniers jours. Elle secoue la tête et tente de se raisonner. C'est de sa faute, après tout, c'est lui qui a tout gâché en la traitant de… de… elle n'arrive même pas à le penser tellement cette insulte la met hors d'elle. Il lui a toujours dit que ça ne comptait pas, que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et il l'a trahie de la pire des façons. Avec cette simple insulte, il a tout gâché. Il lui a fait comprendre qu'elle était sale et indigne de la magie jusque dans ses veines. Et là, il se prélassait avec une Sang-Pur, ce qui rajoute au goût amer de la trahison. Elle se demande bien comment cette Sang-Pur réagirait de savoir qu'il est Sang-Mêlé. Elle se rappelle tout à coup qu'Artémis le sait depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard.

Elle se rappelle de leur première rencontre, ici, dans ce train, le premier septembre 1971. Sev et elle venaient de quitter le compartiment de Potter et Black quand ils avaient insulté Severus. Ils avaient trouvé un autre compartiment où Artémis et Dora discutaient calmement. Artémis avait son livre de potions sur les genoux et disait à Pandora que certains ingrédients n'étaient pas les plus adaptés pour les potions de ce manuel. Cette conversation avait mis Severus immédiatement plus à l'aise. Artémis avait proposé de changer de place avec Lily pour qu'elle puisse être à côté de son ami et Artémis à côté de la sienne. Une amitié c'était rapidement créée entre Severus et cette française qui parlait très bien anglais, mais avec un accent que Lily doit s'avoué assez mignon, qu'elle a gardé d'ailleurs. Lily n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer au duo que formait Sev et Mie. Mais elle n'en a jamais fait de cas. Sev était quand même toujours là pour elle et Artémis respectait leur complicité. La Serdaigle n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre en eux. Quand elle voyait Lily et Sev ensemble, elle les laissait tranquille et allait faire autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily retourne à son compartiment avec un serment au cœur en essayant de se faire croire qu'elle a raison de ne pas pardonner à Sev… à Rogue, ce qu'il lui a fait.

Rendu enfin à la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 9 ¼, Artémis et Severus slaloment entre la marrée humaine d'étudiants et d'adultes qui se retrouvent pour atteindre les parents de la française.

\- Maman! Crie la jeune fille en se précipitant dans les bras d'une femme magnifique et élégante à côté d'une homme grand et fort au visage sévère.

\- Mie! Mon bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué, lui répond Mme De La Rose en étreignant sa cadette le plus fort possible.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi? Demande l'homme en levant les sourcils avec un accent qui massacre son anglais. Un vulgaire niffleur?

\- Mais non, dit Artémis en français. Je dirais plus un Fléreur.

Artémis éclate alors de rire sous les chatouilles de son père.

\- Papa! Arrêtes! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, dit Mie en reprenant son souffle. Maman, Papa, je vous présente Severus. Il est étudiant en 5e année avec moi. Severus, voici mes parents, Aphrodite et Jean De La Rose. Maman est Médicomage et s'occupe de tout ce qui est ingrédients qui servent à la guérison à la maison et papa était chasseur d'ingrédients avant de rencontrer maman. Si Séléné est une aussi grande passionnée de Dragon, c'est grâce à papa.

\- Enchanté, jeune homme, dit Jean en présentant sa main à l'adolescent chétif devant lui.

\- De même, Mr De La Rose, dit Severus avec un français approximatif.

Les parents de la jeune fille sont agréablement surpris de l'effort qu'à fait ce jeune homme pour leur parler dans leur langue maternelle. Surtout quand on sait que la Grande-Bretagne, surtout l'Angleterre, se voit comme le centre du monde. Jean présente un portoloin international aux 2 adolescents et à son épouse et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire potion, ils se retrouvent dans un endroit enchanteur dans le sud-est de la France.

Severus n'a jamais vue un endroit aussi beau de sa vie. Tout est bleu lavande devant lui. Des champs et des champs de lavande à perte de vue.

\- J'ai l'impression de me trouver devant une toile de Van Gogh, dit le Serpentard, impressionné.

\- Tu n'as rien vue, lui dit Artémis en le guidant vers les barrières de protections. En ce moment, tu ne vois que ce que les Moldus voient quand ils passent devant chez nous. Mais une fois sur nos terres, c'est encore plus impressionnant.

Quand Severus entre enfin sur la propriété des De La Rose, le spectacle est encore plus incroyable. Des plantes de toutes les couleurs, à perte de vue, d'immenses serres avec des climats différents pour que des plantes autant de l'Alaska que de l'équateur puissent y pousser. Des enclos avec des animaux aussi inattendus les uns que les autres, des pans argentés, des hypogriphes nains, des chèvres à deux têtes, qui broutaient des herbes de couleurs inhabituelles.

\- Ces chèvres, explique Aphrodite, se sont Artémis qui en a eu l'idée et a testé quelques expériences. Ces Bichèvres, comme Mie les appelle, ont la particularité de pouvoir expulser le bézoard de leur estomac quand il est prêt. Tout dépendant de ce qu'elles broutent comme végétaux, le bézoard peut être utilisé pour différents poisons.

\- Mon but, explique Mie, c'est de pouvoir inventer un bézoard qui sera efficace même contre les poisons à base de sang de dragon. C'est pour ça que l'herbes que Biquette et Bicoque broute est rouge, en montrant une Bichèvre par très loin d'eux. Il y a des gènes de sang de dragon dans l'herbe. D'ici deux semaines, elle aura expulsé le Bézoard et on verra ce que ça donne. C'est ça que je veux faire dans la vie.

\- Wow! Murmure Severus en regardant la Bichèvre. C'est fascinant!

\- Et ton aide serait grandement appréciée, si tu acceptes, lui dit Artémis.

\- Comment veux-tu que je dise non? Demande le Serpentard en levant un sourcil avec un fin sourire.

Artémis le guide vers la chambre que sa mère lui a préparée pour lui et le laisse s'installer avant de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois installé dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Artémis, la jeune fille lui explique que c'est mieux de lui montrer la propriété demain. Comme il se fait tard et que tout le monde est affamé, ça sera moins compliqué. C'est à une immense table à l'extérieur, avec presque une cinquantaine de personnes, des employés, précise Mie, que le repas se passe. Il y a une autre table à côté de la leur avec une centaine d'elfes de maison d'âges différents, des bébés autant que des adultes. Sur la table des humains, il y a surtout des repas consistants et typique du sud de la France. Severus goûte pour la première fois de sa vie à de la Bouillabaisse, de la soupe au pistou, de l'anchoïade, de la tapenade ou de la tarte tropézienne. Tout a un goût exquis.

\- Colette rajoute du citron et du gingembre dans la sauce, l'informe Mie en parlant de la Bouillabaisse. Ça lui rajoute un petit goût d'été, je trouve. Colette est la cuisinière ici. Elle fait tous les repas pour tout le monde, avec une petite équipe de 4 elfes de maison. Pour les tapenades, tu as trois choix. La noire est aux olives, la rouge, aux tomates séchées et la grise aux champignons. Personnellement, c'est ma préférée.

\- Et on mange ça comment? Demande Severus en regardant le bol de tapenade aux tomates séchées qui semble lui faire de l'œil.

\- Le plus simple, c'est de la tartiner sur une tranche de pain. Mais tu peux en mettre sur ta viande, si tu veux.

Pendant le repas, qui dure un bon 2 heures où tout le monde discute de tout et de rien, sauf boulot, Severus apprend à connaître un peu tout le monde. Presque tous les employés sont là depuis des années. Les De La Rose sont d'excellents employeurs et dès qu'ils engagent quelqu'un, habituellement, cette personne reste jusqu'à sa retraite. Il y a aussi les elfes de maison, qui font les travaux les plus simples et les plus répétitifs, selon leurs compétences, et ne font pas une heure de plus que les employés humains. Comme séparer les parties différentes de certaines fleurs, veiller à la propreté et au toilettage des animaux. Et se sont les elfes de maison qui assurent la formation des nouveaux employés, visiblement pour les mettre à l'épreuve. Si un humain n'est pas capable d'avoir assez d'humilité pour suivre les directives d'un elfe de maison, il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour s'épanouir dans l'entreprise des De La Rose. Ce que Severus trouve brillant comme moyen de tester un sorcier. Les elfes de maison sont payés, logés et nourris, ont droit à des vacances et peuvent même avoir une famille sur les terres environnantes.

\- Oh! Mie, notre plus gros client particulier anglais voudrait voir tes Bichèvres, d'ici le 15 juillet. Tu penses que tu pourrais lui présenter quelque chose?

\- Et bien, tant que Biquette et Bicoque n'ont pas expulsé la pierre, je ne peux pas vraiment présenter quoi que se soit à Lord Prince, dit la jeune fille, visiblement désolée. Mais si il réussie à attendre jusqu'au 20 juillet, ça devrait être bon.

\- Lord Prince? Demande Severus en perdant le peu de couleur de son visage.

\- Oui, lui confirme Jean. C'est notre plus gros client sorcier Britannique. Comme St-Mangouste ne peuvent pas acheter quoi que se soit qui n'est pas anglais, merci le Mangenmagot et ses lois stupides, Lord Prince fait le tampon entre l'hôpital sorcier et nous. Il se prend une commission et nous, on a un gros client de plus.

\- Et… vous le connaissez bien? Lord Prince, je veux dire. Demande le Serpentard.

Aphrodite confirme que oui. La famille Prince et la famille De La Rose ont toujours été en affaires ensemble depuis que l'Angleterre sorcière actuelle a ouvert ses portes à l'importation d'ingrédients de potions. À l'époque, c'était encore une province Romaine de Bretagne un peu avant 150 après Jésus-Christ. Les De La Rose sont redevable à la famille Prince de leur avoir ouvert les portes de l'île Britannique et les Prince sont redevable à la famille De La Rose, car c'est grâce à la qualité de leurs ingrédients et la réussite que quelques demandes spéciales particulièrement difficiles de cette famille, qui fait en sort que les Prince aient toujours eu une aussi belle réputation concernant les potions.

Quand tout le monde est couché, Severus regarde le plafond de sa chambre en tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête. Il allait rencontrer le père de sa mère dans 3 semaines. Celui qui l'a mise dehors comme une va-nu-pieds, comme si elle ne comptait pas assez pour être entendue. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que son père était un homme bon, mais sa mère avait un caractère de cochon, Black oblige. Bien que Sirius Black ne le sache probablement pas, Severus et lui avait un lien de parenté. Son grand-père paternel était le frère de la grand-mère maternelle de Severus. C'est aussi pour ça que Severus détestait autant Black. Il avait tout ce que Severus avait désiré, une famille où il ne semblait manquer de rien, il avait un frère brillant, réservé et ambitieux, Severus s'entend très bien avec Regulus Black. Mais parce que Eileen avait décidé de se sauver d'un mariage arrangé avec Abraxas Malefoy, organisé par sa mère, ce que Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver, elle s'était accrochée au premier homme qui lui avait fait du charme. Et cet homme n'était autre que Tobias Rogue, alcoolique notoire, batteur de femme et autres joyeusetés. Elle s'était sauvé d'un malade pour en trouver un autre, juste la magie en moins.

Comme la mère de Lucius était morte en couche, Lord Malefoy voulait se remarier au plus vite. Il avait alors jeté son dévolu sur la douce et discrète Eileen Prince. Elle n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque où Lord Malefoy avait commencé à lui faire la coure. Lord Prince avait certifié que rien ne serait signé avant que sa fille n'obtienne ses ASPIC. Fou de rage, Lord Malefoy avait tempêté et exigé une close de pureté. Dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC, Eileen s'est fait mettre enceinte par Tobias pour annuler le contrat avec Abraxas Malefoy. Eileen avait donc échangé un enfer pour un autre. Il finit par s'endormir en boule, sous sa forme de chat. Les émotions sont toujours moins intense sous cette forme.

Les jours passent et sa relation avec Artémis se solidifie de plus en plus. Elle lui avait fait faire le tour du domaine assis sur un tracteur à gazon qui faisait un bruit de clochettes au lieu d'un bruit agressant de moteur, pour ne pas effrayer les employés comme les animaux sur leur passage.

Severus apprend plusieurs choses en compagnie des elfes de maison qui ont pour tâche de préparer les ingrédients à la vente. Il avait aussi été fasciné de la façon dont Artémis faisait ses expériences pour mélanger des gènes de plantes ensemble, ou d'animaux. Mais toujours dans le respect de la nature et de l'être vivant qui était le résultat de ses réflexions. Elle lui avait parlé d'un essais qu'elle avait fait pour faire une Bivache. La pauvre bête semblait souffrir le martyre. Elle lui avait donné une potion pour qu'elle meure sans douleur et n'avait plus jamais tester quoi que se soit dans le genre avec ces ruminants. Mr De La Rose lui avait dit que l'état et ensuite, la mort de la Bivache avait beaucoup affectée Artémis. Elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nature et toujours faire en harmonie avec elle. La jeune fille s'était alors plongé dans les études de la biologie animale et faisait toujours de son mieux pour modifier le moins possible la plante, l'animal ou l'insecte avec lequel elle travaillait.

Severus n'avait jamais avoué à Artémis que Lord Prince était son grand-père. En fait, il ne savait même pas si il voulait que Lord Prince sache qui il était.

Quand le jour de l'expulsion du Bézoard arrive enfin, Lord Prince arrive à 10h00 pile du matin. Il est grand, dans la soixantaine et a un regard froid aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de sa fille et son petit-fils.

\- Lord Prince, l'accueille Aphrodite avec un grand sourire, je suis heureuse que vous aillez pu venir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Lady De La Rose. Est-ce que votre fille est prête pour sa présentation? Je fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur le Bézoard qu'elle essaye de créer.

Pendant que les parents de Artémis et Lord Prince discutaient de St-Mangouste et de trucs un peu plus personnels, l'adolescente fait les 100 pas au milieu de la pièce où elle attend Lord Prince pour sa présentation. Elle finit par s'approcher de Biquette/Bicoque et caresse doucement les deux têtes d'un air absent en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand Lord Prince et ses parents entrent enfin dans la salle de conférence, Artémis essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon et se racle la gorge pendant que Severus prend place un peu plus loin à la grande table.

\- Bonjour chers Lord Prince, parents et ami, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour constaté que le dicton : « Dis moi ce que tu manges et je te dirai qui tu es », est plus ou moins vrai. Cette Bichèvre, qui répond au nom de Biquette/Bicoque, a été modifiée génétiquement. Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce que c'est. Un animal génétiquement modifié est un animal vivant dont le patrimoine génétique a été modifié par l'Homme. Un animal transgénique est un animal au génome duquel a été introduit par transgénèse un ou plusieurs gènes. Chez la vache, par exemple, les Moldus ont effectués plusieurs modifications afin de changer la composition de son lait ou d'en augmenter la production. Par exemple, il est possible d'en diminuer la teneur en lactose, qui provoque de l'intolérance chez certains consommateurs. Afin de faciliter la fabrication du fromage, la teneur en caséine peut être augmentée. D'autres modifications visent l'augmentation des oméga-3, considérés bénéfiques pour la santé. La transgénèse permet aussi la production de protéinesanti-bactériennes dans les glandes mammaires des vaches, diminuant ainsi l'utilisation d'antibiotiques pour prévenir les mammites (infections des pis).

C'est ce genre de modifications, avec la magie en plus, qui m'a permise de faire naître cette Bichèvre. Certes, elle n'a qu'un seul corps pour deux têtes, mais elle a un système digestif deux fois plus rapide que la normale et cette accélération de l'absorbions de l'herbe qu'elle mange n'a en rien endommagé sa santé. De plus, ses deux têtes lui permet de manger plus pour palier à son appétit doublée.

Habituellement, il faut plusieurs années à un ruminant pour la création d'un Bézoard complet dans son estomac. Mais Biquette/Bicoque n'a eu besoin que les 10 mois de l'année scolaire pour en créer un. Et avec l'herbe modifiée qu'elle a brouté tout ce temps, j'ai bon espoir que nous assistions à l'expulsion du premier Bézoard qui, non seulement sort de lui-même du ruminant sans avoir besoin de le tuer pour aller le chercher directement dans l'estomac, mais qu'il puisse être efficace contre les poisons à base de sang de dragon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Bichèvre bêle très fort et semble se crisper quand le Bézoard, qui ressemble à une pierre, sort d'elle. Artémis caresse doucement le ventre de la bête après lui avoir donné une potion pour détendre ses musque pour que le Bézoard passe sans trop lui faire mal. C'est moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le fruit du travail de Artémis sort enfin de la Bichèvre. Après quelques examens de Mme De La Rose, c'est confirmé, le Bézoard est efficace contre TOUT les types de poisons, sauf ceux à base de sang de basilique.

Lord Prince est visiblement enchanté de ces résultats et fait signer plusieurs documents à Artémis et ses parents pour breveté cette révolution dans le monde des potions.

Severus prend Mie dans ses bras et elle se permet enfin de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu as été géniale, lui murmure le Serpentard.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Severus. C'est très important pour moi.

\- Severus, dit Mme De La Rose d'une voix douce. Lord Prince aimerait te parler un moment.

C'est pâle comme la mort que Severus acquiesce et se lève pour rejoindre son grand-père dans une autre pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_ceux qui lisent mes histoires et laissent des Reviews depuis longtemps savent que je ne suis pas du genre à répondre, et encore moins quand ce sont des Reviews anonymes. MAsi il y en a une qui m'a particulièrement divertie. Celle de "Ange" pour le chapitre 2 de cette Fic. Premièrement, "Ange", si un jour tu lis ce message, il faudrait que tu intègres le principe des FANFICS avant de critiquer le travail et l'imagination de qui que se soit. Le principe d'une FanFic, est de s'impirer d'une histoire déjà esistente pour en faire CE QUE L'ON VEUT! Je comprends que le fait que Sirius et Severus qui tombent amoureux du meêm personnage et que ce personnage les aime autant l'un que l'autre peut être déroutant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ridiculiser le travail de quelqu'un. Et en passant, pour Hagrid, il n'était pas enseignant pendant l'examen de Severus et Artémis, mais il reste garde chasse, voilè pourquoi il connait aussi bien les hypogriphes sous SA responsabilité. Et si j'avais eu envie de faire de Hagrid le directeur de Pourdlard, J'EN AURAIT EU TOUT LES DROITS! Parce que c'est ÇA une FAnFic! _

_Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout ceux qui ont envie de me suivre dans mes délires. Bonne lecture!_

_Natacha Nicole_

Ça fait presque 3 heures que Severus et Lord Prince sont enfermés dans la même pièce et Artémis commence à s'inquiéter. Quand elle va frapper à la porte, elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle fronce des sourcils en ouvrant la porte et est surprise de constater qu'il n'y a personne. Elle se rend ensuite dans la chambre de Severus et remarque que ses affaires ne sont plus là.

\- Maman, tu as vue Severus quelque part?

\- Oh! Oui, il est parti avec Lord Prince il y a environs une demie heure. Il a laissé ça pour toi.

Sa mère lui tend une enveloppe à son nom et Mie est dévastée. Severus est parti sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle ravale ses larmes et va dans sa chambre pour ouvrir la lettre. Finalement, elle s'assoit sur son lit et regarde le vide devant elle en laissant tomber le bout de parchemin dans l'enveloppe. Jean entre dans la chambre de sa fille et voit le papier avec seulement 3 mots dessus : « Je suis désolé ».

Les jours passent et Artémis n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle se lance à corps perdu dans ses études de biologie et de génétique, elle ne mange presque pas et ne dort presque plus. Elle est officiellement en peine d'amour et sa mère fait de son mieux pour la réconforter. Mais Mie ne veut pas de réconfort, elle veut Severus.

Ça faisait deux semaines que le Serpentard était parti comme un voleur quand la cheminée du cabinet privé de Aphrodite laisse entrer un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs en bataille avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez.

\- Lord Potter? Demande la Médicomage en se levant en fronçant des sourcils. Que ce passe-t-il?

\- Aphrodite, c'est Remus, l'ami de mon fils. Il… il est atteint de lycanthropie et il ne va pas bien du tout. Pensez-vous pouvoir venir le voir?

\- C'est mieux de l'amener ici, dit la Médicomage, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour lui faire des examens.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que mon fils et son meilleur ami peuvent venir aussi? Jamais ils ne laisseront Remus partir sans eux.

\- Bien sûr, Charlus, allez le chercher.

C'est ainsi que 75% des Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent sur la propriété des De La Rose. Pendant que Aphrodite s'occupait de Remus, qui venait de finir sa nuit de pleine lune, Jean faisait une visite guidée aux 2 autres Maraudeurs. Quand ils passent devant la bibliothèque des laboratoires de Artémis, Sirius reste planté là, à la regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Mr De La Rose, est-ce que… est-ce que Artémis va bien? Demande Black.

\- Je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour vous en parler, Mr Black, mais ma fille vie sa première déception amoureuse.

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Sirius, monsieur, dit-il en ne quittant pas Mie des yeux.

Sirius l'observe avec attention et a un pincement au cœur en constatant les dégâts que Rogue a laissés. Mie est plus mince que jamais, elle a des cernes qui lui mangent le visage et elle semble ne se gaver que de café.

\- Pas étonnant avec ce…

Mais Potter ne peut finir sa phrase, Sirius lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise.

\- Cornedrue, c'est pas le moment, lui reproche Patmol en le fusillant du regard. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais aller la voir? Demande Black au père de la jeune fille.

\- Si vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose, Sirius.

\- Je… je vais essayer, dit-il en entrent à pas de loup dans la pièce.

Quand il arrive près d'elle, Artémis se sent observée et lève la tête en s'attendant à voir Colette avec un plateau repas pour l'obliger à manger quelque chose. Elle lève un sourcil perplexe en voyant Black dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Black? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je suis venu avec James, son père et Remus. Remus est très malade et Charlus, le père de James, nous a dit que ta mère avait les compétences pour le soigner, lui répond le Maraudeur.

\- Et pourquoi aucun autre Médicomage ne pourrait le faire en Angleterre?

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, dit nerveusement Sirius.

\- Laisses tomber, j'ai compris, dit Artémis en se levant. Ma mère est spécialisée dans les créatures magiques, mais la jeune fille referme immédiatement la bouche et ouvre les yeux rond d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est, exige-t-elle de savoir.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué.

\- On parle de sa santé là! Alors répond moi! Qu'est-ce que Remus est?

Comme Black ne répond toujours pas, Artémis par comme un boulet de canon vers le cabinet privé de sa mère. Elle y trouve Remus couché sur son lit avec une perfusion de potion nutritive. Il semble un peu dans les vapes, mais il est assez conscient pour répondre au questions de la jeune fille.

\- Remus, dit doucement la française en passant sa main fraiche dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du préfet. Est-ce que tu as pris des Modispirine, aujourd'hui? Lui demande Mie d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, j'avais… j'avais mal et… ça marchait bien… avant.

\- Est-ce que tu en as pris avant la tombée de la nuit?

\- Oui, répond une nouvelle fois Remus. Je pensais que… que ça diminuerait… la douleur de cette nuit.

\- Petit con, murmure Artémis en français. Remus, il va falloir te faire un lavement d'estomac. Maman met de l'aconit dans ce médicament, explique doucement la jeune fille. Si tu en as pris avant la transformation et que tu en avais encore dans ton système pendant la pleine lune, ça aurait pu te tuer, Remus.

Artémis explique la situation à sa mère avec le plus de plus de détails possibles pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir.

\- J'imagine que vous le savez depuis le début! Hurle Artémis au deux Gryffondor, assis au salon, la tête basse.

\- On ne l'a compris qu'à la fin de la première année, lui répond Black, qui reçoit un coup de coude de Potter. Merde! James, c'est pas le temps de lui faire des cachotteries! Elle vient de sauver la vie de Lunard!

\- Si il avait pris un seul comprimé de plus hier soir, il serait mort! Leur balance la jeune fille au visage.

\- Et comment on pouvait savoir qu'il y avait de cette plante dedans? Demande James en la fusillant du regard.

\- En lisant la liste des ingrédients, peut-être, propose Mie en soupirant.

Elle se laisse choir sans grâce dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et se masse les tempes du bout des doigts en fermant les yeux.

\- En passant, Servilus n'est pas ici? Demande Potter, pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Non, il est partie, répond Mie sans réagir. Il a sûrement un don de voyance et en sentant que vous alliez vous pointer, il est partie avant que la catastrophe n'arrive. Qui pourrait lui en blâmer?

\- Il est parti comme un voleur et toi, tu le défends encore? S'insulte Black.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de toutes façons? Demande Mie en se levant, sur la défensive en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Viens, lui dit simplement Black en glissant doucement sa main dans la sienne et l'entrainant vers l'extérieur.

À la surprise de l'adolescent, Mie se laisse faire et le suit vers les meubles de jardin confortable sur la terrasse.

\- Explique moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demande Black d'une voix douce qui surprend Mie.

Elle décide alors de tout déballer, son coup de cœur pour lui dès le train de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard, son amitié solide avec Severus, à défaut d'être autre chose, leurs moments de complicités quand ils étaient en équipe dans les cours où les Serpentard et les Serdaigle étaient ensemble. L'immense joie et soulagement de savoir que ses sentiments lui était enfin retourné juste avant le retour en train. Les 3 semaines merveilleuses que Severus a passées ici et son départ précipité sans lui dire au revoir avec un simple mot, « Je suis désolé ».

Une fois qu'elle a finit de tout déballer, elle éclate en sanglots pour la première fois depuis le départ de Severus. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Artémis laisse Sirius la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmure des mots de réconfort qu'elle n'entend même pas.

\- Rogue est un idiot, dit Sirius en la gardant dans ses bras quand elle s'est un peu calmée. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé, moi. Je ne serais jamais parti sans t'expliquer pourquoi et je t'aurais promis de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

\- De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, demande Mie, toujours dans ses bras. Tu me détestes presque autant que lui. Tu sais, on va prendre soin de Remus même si tu m'insultes.

Sirius soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne la déteste pas, au contraire. Ce qui avait commencé comme un pari débile et une attirance physique s'était transformé, petit à petit, en amour. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais quelque chose qui lui ressemble. Comment lui expliqué qu'il s'était senti blessé, trahit et malheureux quand il l'a vue, rayonnante, entre les bras de cette ordure de Servilus? Lui qui avait la chance d'être aimé par Artémis et qui avait tout gâché en partant comme un voleur avec toutes ses affaires sans même lui dire au revoir. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible, mais il détestait encore plus Rogue maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'insulter, Mie, dit doucement Sirius en relevant le visage de la jeune fille d'un doigt sous son menton. Et oui, ça me fait quelque chose. Parce que si j'avais eu la chance que tu m'aimes, moi, comme tu l'aimes, lui. Jamais je ne serais parti.

Le Gryffondor approche doucement son visage de celui de Mie et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Artémis le lève, comme un ressort et le fusille du regard avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.


	7. Chapter 7

Artémis s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque où Black l'avait trouvée plus tôt dans la matinée en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Pourquoi il avait profané les baisers qu'elle avait partagés avec Severus? Pourquoi il se moquait d'elle de cette façon? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter? Elle n'était pas populaire à Poudlard, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, certes, elle venait d'une famille plus que riche, mais Black aussi. Elle savait qu'il détestait Severus, c'était probablement une vengeance stupide où voler l'ex de l'autre était quelque chose de drôle, du moins, drôle du point de vue de Black. Et il était ici, dans sa maison, avec cet enfoiré de Potter!

C'est des coups légers sur le cadrage de la porte qui la sort de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demande sèchement la jeune fille quand elle voit Black sur le pas de la porte. Tu viens continuer à t'amuser de mes malheurs? C'est vrai que c'est drôle de faire du mal à la copine de « Servilus », dit-elle d'une voix amer en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Black avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Désolée pour toi, mais ça fait deux semaines que ces trois mots ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi. Trouve autre chose.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'ai… j'ai pensé chaque mot que je t'ai dit.

\- Et ça marche avec toutes les conquêtes que tu as eu? Demande Mie en levant un sourcil avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre un livre derrière elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Black, mais j'ai pas envie de faire partie de ta petite vengeance stupide contre Severus. Contrairement à toi, je le connais et je sais qu'il ne serait pas partie de cette façon sans une bonne raison.

\- Bonne raison ou pas, ça ce se fait pas, Mie, dit Sirius en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Artémis.

\- NE ME TOUCHES PAS! Siffle l'adolescente entre ses dents en se dégageant sèchement de sa main. Et c'est De La Rose pour toi! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si tu as quelque chose à régler avec Severus, arranges toi avec lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te servir de souffre douleur pour que tu puisses passer le temps pendant l'été.

Elle sert le livre contre elle et sort en coup de vent de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cheveux châtains en laissant un Gryffondor meurtrit derrière elle. Mais Sirius avait l'habitude, il n'y avait que les gens qui comptaient qui le rejetaient et Artémis ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ses parents l'avaient fait, Regulus l'avait fait, Cissa l'avait fait et maintenant Artémis. C'est le pas lourd qu'il va rejoindre James dans le salon d'où son meilleur ami n'avait pas bougé en attendant des nouvelles de Remus.

\- Alors, tu t'es pris un râteau à ce que je vois, dit James, amusé.

\- La ferme Corne, soupir Sirius en fermant les yeux en s'effondrant à côté de lui.

\- C'était si pire que ça?

\- Elle… elle pense que je veux faire du mal à Rogue à travers elle.

\- Aoutch, dit James en le regardant d'un air désolé. C'est dur. Mais en même temps… tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir de penser ça.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, soupir Sirius en laissant sa tête aller vers l'arrière et regarder le plafond de couleur bleu ciel. Avec Mie, je suis aussi nul que toi avec Evans.

\- Mouais, dit James en faisant comme son meilleur ami. On peut avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard sauf celles qui nous intéresses vraiment. Lily croit que je me moque d'elle et Rose croit que tu veux te servir d'elle pour atteindre Servilus alors que t'es dingue d'elle depuis la 3e année. Tu parles d'une paire de bras cassés, toi et moi.

C'est alors qu'un ombre sortie du salon sans faire de bruit et disparut dans un léger « pop » pour réapparaître dans la chambre de petite Maîtresse Mie. L'adolescente était assise dans le fauteuil vert forêt de sa chambre avec le petit mot que Severus lui avait laissé avant de partir. Elle fixait le « Je suis désolé », les bras autour de ses jambes et le menton sur ses genoux.

\- Petite Maîtresse ne devrait pas être aussi sur la défensive, avec Mr Black, dit Nimy, une elfe de maison qui s'occupait du ménage de la villa.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Nimy a entendu Mr Black parler à son ami. Mr Black tient vraiment à petite Maîtresse Mie. Depuis longtemps, en plus.

\- Et bien, il a une curieuse façon de le montrer, dit sombrement Artémis en repensant aux coups fourrés que Black et sa bande lui ont fait depuis le début de leur scolarité.

\- C'est peut-être la seule façon que Mr Black connait pour attirer l'attention de petite Maîtresse Mie? Propose l'elfe.

\- Ouais, et bin, c'est pas de moi qu'il a besoin, mais d'un psychomage, dit Mie en continuant de regarder les 3 mots griffonnés de l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Severus qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où.

\- Est-ce que petite Maîtresse Mie a écrit à Mr Rogue?

Artémis lui explique qu'elle lui a envoyé 3 lettres depuis son départ et qu'elles étaient toutes revenue sans même être ouvertes. Comme si le hibou ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Elle s'inquiète de plus en plus pour lui, mais elle a l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Elle ne sait même plus si elle doit lui en vouloir ou se lancer à sa recherche pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Parce que Lord Prince a beau être un homme charmant avec eux, il a une conception assez étrange de la famille. Comme si les gens sous sa « responsabilité » de chef de clan et de famille étaient sa propriété. Lady Prince, ancienne Black, avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille en la personne de Brutus Prince. Il tenait son couple et sa famille d'une poignée de fer. L'échec de Eileen avait été un coup dur pour l'homme. Autant dans son égo que dans son cœur de père. Mais elle se demande bien ce qu'il veut à Severus.

Artémis n'est pas stupide, il n'y a pas des millions d'Eileen, Sang-Pur qui se sauve d'un mauvais mariage en se précipitant dans les bras du premier venu. Mie avait bien comprise, dès leur 2e année, que Lord Prince était le grand-père maternel de Severus. Mais comme il refusait d'en parler, elle n'insistait pas. Il était clair que Severus en voulait à la famille de sa mère de les avoir laisser sous le joug de Tobias Rogue sans jamais ne rien faire pour eux. Artémis se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en présence de cet homme depuis qu'elle savait pour Eileen Rogue et Severus. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'apprécier autant. Elle se sentait déchirée entre le fait qu'elle appréciait Lord Prince et sa loyauté envers Severus, même si il ne lui avait rien demandé. En fait, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était parti. Il s'était sentit trahi par Mie de ne pas lui avoir dit pour Lord Prince et il avait décidé de foutre le camp d'ici le plus vite possible.

C'est encore plus mal qu'elle se décide à se lever et d'aller dans son laboratoire. Elle caresse Biquette/Bicoque en passant et commence à analyser un peu plus en profondeur le liquide qui est sortie de la Bichèvre en même temps que le bézoard.

\- T'as besoin d'aide? Demande une voix derrière elle.

Artémis sursaute violement avant de fusiller l'intrus du regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black? Demande Artémis en soupirant autant de découragement que de lassitude.

\- Sirius, répond le Black en question.

\- Pardon?

\- Sirius, mon nom est Sirius, répète l'adolescent. Je me présente, Sirius Black, et toi, tu es? Dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues, Black?

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on recommence tout à zéro toi et moi, dit Sirius, mal à l'aise en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux en laissant la droite tendue vers la jeune fille.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Quoi c'est toujours plus facile pour la personne qui s'en prend à l'autre que celle qui s'en prend plein la gueule, dit Artémis en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en levant un sourcil.

\- Écoutes, Artémis, dit Sirius. Je sais qu'on a été de vrais enfoirés avec toi.

\- Pas que moi, le reprend la jeune fille. Tu oublies vite, il y a Pandora, Evans, Severus et les Serpentard en général…

\- Les Serpentard le méritent, s'emporte Sirius en regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire quand il voit le regard noir de Mie.

\- C'est vrai qu'un gosse de 11 ans mérite que 3 élèves de 5e année s'en prennent à lui parce qu'il n'a pas la bonne couleur de cravate.

\- Tout le monde sait que les…

\- Je sais, je sais, le coupe Mie. Que les Serpentard vont tous devenir des Mages Noirs en puissance et bla bla bla. Mais tu oublies un petit détails, Sirius. D'où vient la mère de Potter? Si Slughorn est le directeur de Serpentard, c'est probablement qu'il y a fait ses études et qui est son élève préféré en ce moment? Et au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, 25% des étudiants de l'école son des Serpentard, tu crois vraiment qu'un sorciers sur quatre, une fois sortie de Poudlard, deviennent des Mages Noirs? Je te trouve très naïf pour un Black.

\- Je… Je…

\- Penses-y et on en rediscutera quand tu seras plus raisonnable, Black.

Sur ce, elle lui montre la porte et c'est la tête basse qu'il quitte la pièce, des questions plein la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Tu sais, Mie, dit Remus en s'assoyant dans le lit avec toujours la perfusion à son bras. Sirius n'est pas méchant. Et… je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça, mais tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour lui.

\- Et bin, il a une façon bizarre de le montrer, soupir Artémis en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit du loup-garou.

\- Et… ça ne te fait pas peur d'être si proche de moi?

\- Rem, pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi? Tu es le même gars à qui j'ai donné les Modispirine dans le train. Et désolée pour ça, dit l'adolescente en baissant la tête. Je te jure que si je l'avais sue avant, jamais je ne t'en aurais donné.

\- Ça… ça ne te dérange pas que je sois… ce que je suis? Demande le loup-garou, incrédule.

\- Non, pourquoi? Je devrais?

Et ils se mirent à discuter pendant presque 2 heures où Remus tenta tant bien que mal de convaincre la jeune fille que Sirius n'était pas un mauvais bougre, au fond.

Les jours passent et au plus grand damne d'Artémis, les Maraudeurs restent chez elle jusqu'à ce que Remus aille mieux. La jeune fille fait de son mieux pour les éviter, mais elle finit toujours par tomber sur Black qui la regarde comme si elle l'avait trahi de la pire des façons. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend. Lui qui est plus que condescendant habituellement, ici, il est effacé, toujours poli avec tout le monde et donne même des coups dans les côtes de Potter quand celui-ci essaye de savoir quelque chose sur Severus de la part des personnes ou des elfes de maison qui l'ont connu pendant qu'il était ici.

\- Bon, ça suffit! Dit la Serdaigle en se tourne brusquement vers Black. Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin!

\- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? Demande le Gryffondor.

\- Depuis le jours où vous êtes arrivés ici, tu es bizarre. Tu me regardes comme si je t'avais fait la pire des trahisons, tu n'as insulté personne, même pas Severus depuis que je t'ai parlé, i jours, de la mère de Potter, tu es poli et semble bien élevé et on dirait que tu essayes de passer entre la peinture et le mur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin?

\- J'ai, j'ai discuté avec Charlus, lui avoue Sirius. La mère de James était une Black avant d'épouser son père. Je ne le savais absolument pas, soupire-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comme tu me l'as dit, elle a fait ses études à Serpentard et le savoir m'a… m'a déstabilisé. Dorea est la personne le plus douce et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse et c'est une Serpentard!

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu surprends tant que ça? Demande Artémis qui consent à lui dire plus de 5 mots depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a eu une « discussion » avec lui. Andromeda Black a fait aussi ses études à Serpentard et elle n'est pas une personne cruelle et sans scrupule. Et si Severus est à ce point sur la défensive, c'est sûrement à cause de l'habitude qu'il a à être attaqué, dit-elle en croisant les bras et sa jambe droite sur la gauche en se callant dans son fauteuil.

\- Il était comme ça déjà en première année, dit Sirius avant de se taire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Putain de merde! S'exclame-t-il, comme si il avait eu une révélation.

\- Et que nous vaut cette écart de langage? Demande la Serdaigle en levant un sourcil.

\- Il se faisait attaquer chez lui? Il…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était le cas et si ce l'est, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est finit?

\- Bon sang! On a frappé sur un gars déjà à terre, dit Sirius, horrifié de ce qu'il vient de comprendre.

\- Il est beau, le courage des Gryffondor, tu ne trouves pas? Demande Mie en se levant.

\- Où tu vas?

\- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Sev. J'ai encore essayé de lui écrire et ma lettre revient comme si Nix n'avait pas trouvé Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que Lord Prince lui a fait, mais je ne vais pas rester à rien faire, dit la jeune fille en se levant.

Sirius semble perdre les couleurs de son visage, dit à Artémis qu'il doit voir le père de Potter en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Le jeune Black décide donc de montrer à Mie qu'il a vraiment l'intention de changer de comportement et va rejoindre Lord Potter qui discute avec son fils et Mr De La Rose. Sirius est littéralement sur le cul quand il apprend que la grand-mère maternelle de Rogue est la sœur de son grand-père paternel à lui. Ils sont cousins éloignés et il ne le savait même pas. Il a attaqué et humilié un membre de sa propre famille sans même le savoir. Ils aurait pu avoir une bonne relation, mais Sirius avait tout gâché dès la première fois qu'il l'a vue, juste parce que Severus voulait aller dans la maison où tous les membres sa famille maternelle sont allé, Black compris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, soupir Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Patmol, on s'en fou, c'est juste Servilus, lui dit James, en pensant que ça remonterait le moral de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais c'est mon cousin! S'emporte Sirius. J'ai perdu tout le monde de ma famille parce que je suis un Gryffondor et j'ai éloigné le seul qui aurait pu s'en foutre de ma maison!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demande Charlus.

\- Sa meilleure amie était une Gryffondor avant qu'on ne gâche tout, souffle Sirius en s'affalant dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter d'un bon.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le principe des maisons à Poudlard, dit doucement Jean De La Rose en lissant sa barbichette grisonnante. Une fois que les ASPIC sont passées, les maisons ne comptent plus. Alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat pendant vos études?

Charlus explique à Jean que même après Poudlard, la maison continue d'avoir de l'importance, dans le monde magique anglais. Quand on se cherche un emploi, on demande souvent la maison pendant l'entretien d'embauche, les gens de la même maison, même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même année, se regroupent souvent, au détriment des autres.

\- Mais c'est complètement ridicule, dit Jean en fronçant des sourcils. Tout ça parce que vieux chapeau décrépi crie un mot en se posant sur la tête d'un gamin de 11 ans. C'est n'importe quoi!

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Jean, dit Lord Potter. Ma femme et moi n'avons pas eu de problème, comme on s'est mariés a un âge assez avancé pour que la plus part des gens ne sachent plus ou ne sachent pas dans qu'elle maison nous étions. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard! Si on avait été ensemble pendant nos études, on en aurait bavé! Nos maisons respectives nous auraient vue comme des traîtres.

\- Tout ça pour juste séparer l'école en 4 pour que se soit plus facile à gérer! Et bien, ce n'est pas une réussite, dit Jean. À Beau-Bâton, nous sommes séparés par année et c'est bien plus simple pour tout le monde.

Sirius demande donc conseil à Lord Potter sur l'attitude à adopter concernant le cousin dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Avec le temps, Artémis voit les changements de Black et au début, elle croyait à une mauvaise blague. Finalement, si c'étais le cas, il y mettait vraiment de l'effort! Si bien qu'avec le temps, Mie est de moins en moins froide envers lui. Elle a une attitude un peu plus ouverte envers le Gryffondor téméraire et elle finit par voir certaine de ses qualités. Sirius était certes téméraire, n'avait pas une once de bon sens et se jetait toujours tête la première dans les ennuis plus grosses que lui. Mais elle avait fini par trouver ça… mignon, à défaut d'un autre mot. La jeune Serdaigle se surprenait à rigoler malgré elle des pitreries de Sirius. Oui, avec les semaines qui passaient et la présence permanente du garçon, il avait fini par devenir Sirius et plus Black. Il n'était pas du genre studieux et sérieux, comme Severus. Mais il savait comment d/rider la jeune fille quand tout le monde jugeait qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle prenne une pause. Il avait une assurance qu'elle n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs et le fait que Remus l'estime autant y était aussi pour quelque chose.

La jeune fille avait fini par se résigner, après trois autres lettres pour Severus et le retour des hiboux avec les missives intactes. Severus ne voulait plus d'elle. Ça avait été un coup dur pour Mie. Mais maintenant que c'était clair, elle avait repris du poil de la bête et semblait, plus ou moins, passer à autre chose.

Elle aimait Severus de tout son être, mais elle n'espérait plus de retour de la part du Serpentard qui avait planté ses crocs au plus profond de son cœur. Pendant ce temps, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour non seulement se rapprocher de la Serdaigle, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une simple conquête de passage, comme elle semblait le penser.

Pour une raison de sécurité, il avait été décidé que Remus passerait le reste des vacances sur le domaine des De La Rose où la Médicomage avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tout se passe bien. C'est donc naturellement que les 2 autres adolescents avaient décidé de rester avec leur ami. Peter était en voyage en Afrique avec ses parents, donc ne pouvait être là.

C'est ainsi que Sirius réussi, à pas de loup, à entrer dans le cœur de la jeune fille qu'il convoite depuis des lustres. Artémis devait s'avouer qu'il était particulièrement mignon quand il essayait d'être sérieux, sans jamais vraiment y arriver. Elle s'était surprise à éclater de rire avec Remus et Potter quand Sirius avait tenté d'aider la jeune fille pour une expérience et il s'était retrouvé avec des tentacules violettes partout sur le corps en essayant de convaincre un lièvre lumineux de rentrer dans une cage de transport pour chat Moldue. Le lièvre lui avait craché au visage, comme un lama. C'est là que les tentacules avaient commencées à pousser.

Quand la jeune fille retrouve enfin un minimum son sérieux, Sirius est surpris de voir Artémis le prendre doucement part la main pour l'entrainer vers son laboratoire pour lui arranger ça. Une fois qu'il s'est enduit d'une potion visqueuse verte, il doit la laisser sécher et les tentacules tomberont d'elles-mêmes. Une fois que Sirius est sortie d'un bain pour retirer la potion séchée, Mie a un sourire attendrit en le regardant.

\- Attends, il t'en reste un peu, dit-elle avec un gant de toilette humide dans la main droite. Voilà! Tu as retrouvé ton magnifique visage, dit Mie d'un ton espiègle.

\- Hein? Tu trouves vraiment que…

\- Black?

\- Oui?

\- Tais toi, dit la jeune fille avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor qui obéit pour probablement la première fois de sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir acheté toutes leurs fournitures scolaires, Sirius constate que Mie n'est pas dans son assiette. Il sait bien qu'elle est stressée de se retrouver en face de Rogue après ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Même si Sirius n'aime pas Rogue, il fait de son mieux pour soutenir Artémis comme il le peut. Affronter le rejet n'est jamais une chose facile. En fait, de ce que Sirius avait compris. Ce n'était pas le rejet en tant que tel, le plus dur à gérer pour Artémis, mais le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour se faire ignorer de la sorte. Surtout que pour elle, Severus était son meilleur ami avant de devenir enfin son petit ami pour presque un mois. Sirius n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien que Mie n'est pas autant attachée à lui qu'elle l'a été, ou l'est encore, à Rogue. Mais il prend tout ce que la jeune fille accepte de lui donner. Il espère seulement que Rogue ne va pas revenir comme une fleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé et que Mie accepte de lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Le premier septembre, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , Mie est plus que nerveuse et cherche désespérément Pandora du regard. Quand la française scrute la foule de parents et d'étudiants près du train, ses grands yeux pers, presque turquoises, croisent le regard abyssal de Sev qui se tient droit au côté de Lord Prince qui semble tenir fermement l'épaule de l'adolescent de façon possessive. Les yeux de Mie s'embus de larmes contenues et elle détourne le regard pour que Sev ne la voit pas pleurer. Une main rassurante se pose sur son épaule et Mie laisse Pandora la prendre doucement dans ses bras et l'entraine vers un compartiment vide et ferme la porte juste avant que sa meilleure amie n'éclate en sanglots contre elle.

Pandora est au courant de la situation, du moins, du point de vue d'Artémis. Elle non plus ne comprend pas Severus d'avoir fait ça. Le Serpentard avait l'air si heureux, de juste lire son livre de potions avec Mie dans ses bras, endormit contre lui, quand ils ont pris ce même train pour les vacances d'été. Quand la Serdaigle châtaine arrive enfin à se contenir, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre doucement pour laisser passer le Serpentard pour qui la jeune fille pleure depuis des semaines.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison à me donner pour entrer ici, dit Artémis en essuyant rapidement les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sev en baissant la tête.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas! S'emporte Artémis en s'approchant de lui. C'est la seule chose qui m'a fait comprendre que tu étais parti de ton plein grés! Si tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire au lieu de partir comme un voleur et d'ignorer mes lettres! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi! Je t'ai accueilli chez moi, mes parents t'ont ouvert la porte. Ils t'ont fait confiance et moi aussi. Et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est partir comme si…

Chaque accusation de la jeune fille sont ponctuées d'une poussée vers la sortie de son compartiment. Elle veut le mettre dehors tout comme elle a envie de le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras pour se prouver qu'il est vraiment là. Mais ni Artémis ni Severus ne se rendent à la porte. Les bras fins mais forts du Serpentard s'enroulent autour des épaules de la Serdaigle et il la sert fort contre lui en s'excusant d'innombrables fois. Pandora était sorti de là entre temps pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Une fois que Mie reprend le contrôle de ses émotions, elle fusille Sev du regard et attend visiblement une explication.

\- J'aimerais tellement tout t'expliquer Mie, dit douloureusement Sev en raffermissant sa prise autour de la jeune fille. Sais-tu ce qu'est un serment inviolable? Demande prudemment Severus.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'en ai fait un, Artémis. Malgré moi, mais je l'ai fait tout de même.

\- Qui t'a obligé à faire un truc pareil?! S'indigne la jeune fille.

Après plusieurs questions détournées et des demi réponses de Severus. Artémis met enfin les morceaux en place. Lord Prince s'est servi de son pouvoir de chef de clan et de famille pour obligé Sev à venir avec lui. Comme il a renié sa fille pour etre parti avec un Moldu, Sev ne faisait pas plus partie de la famille Prince que sa mère. Donc Lord Prince l'a adopté pour l'intégrer officiellement à cette famille où il ne restait qu'eux comme représentants. Si les hiboux ne s'étaient jamais rendu à Severus Rogue, c'est que ce dernier n'existait plus. Sev était maintenant Severus Brutus Prince, seul et unique héritier de son grand-père maternel.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, Mie. Je te le jure sur ma magie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, insiste Sev en la regardant dans les yeux.

Avant que Artémis puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Potter, Pettigrow et Sirius entrent en trombe dans le compartiment, baguette levée vers le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demande Severus en se positionnant entre Mie et les 3 Maraudeurs.

\- Je protège ma copine, espèce de traitre!

\- Quoi?! Demande Sev, les yeux ronds.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, siffle Black, avec des éclaires dans ses yeux gris tempête. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas! S'emporte Rogue en protégeant Artémis de son corps contre les Maraudeurs.

\- Oui, ça me regarde! S'exclame Black. Qui crois-tu qui l'a ramassé à la petite cuillère cet été? Qui l'a forcé à manger quelque chose de consistant alors qu'elle ne se gavait que de café? Qui a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ton départ? Tu n'as aucune excuse valable pour ce que tu lui as fait! AUCUNE!

Black allait lui envoyer un sort bien sentit quand Artémis lui bloque le chemin de son propre corps pour protéger Rogue de sa baguette.

\- Sirius! Arrête! Exige la Serdaigle. Tu m'as promis, lui rappelle la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai, soupir Black en baissant lentement sa baguette. Excuse moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Mais Sirius sent Mie se raidir entre ses bras en esquissant un regard vers le Serpentard. Il savait tellement que ça allait se terminer de cette façon. Qu'elle allait retourner vers lui à la seconde où elle le reverrait. Mais à sa surprise, Mie ne se dérobe pas de son étreinte.

\- Mie, ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande Severus sans comprendre la scène qui se déroule devant lui.

\- Sirius, tu peux nous laisser, s'il-te-plait? Je dois lui expliquer, dit doucement la jeune fille en caressant la joue du Gryffondor.

\- D'accord. Mais si il y a quelque chose.

\- Fais moi confiance, s'il-te-plait.

Black hoche donc la tête et sort du compartiment avec Peter et James sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, c'est plus qu'embarrassée que Mie explique à Severus ce qui s'est passé cet été, sans parler de la condition de loup-garou de Remus.

\- Alors tu… tu me trompes avec Black?! Black! Tu es sérieuse?

\- Je n'ai trompée personne, s'emporte Mie, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es partie sans rien dire et tu n'as pas redonné signe de vie depuis, avant aujourd'hui!

\- Ce n'était pas MON choix! Lui répond Sev avec amertume.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu savoir? Demande Artémis en le regardant de ses yeux larmoyants. Je t'ai envoyé des lettres qui me sont toutes revenues intactes, j'ai contacté Lord Prince pour avoir de tes nouvelles et il m'a seulement répondu que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec une relation amoureuse en ce moment. Que tu avais autre chose à faire que de te faire distraire par une fille! Comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un divertissement inapproprié.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, ma puce.

\- Mais moi, je ne le savais pas, murmure Mie. Pendant l'été, Sirius a tout fait pour me remonter le moral. Il… il a changé, Sev. Quand il a appris, pour votre lien de parenté, ça a été tout un choc pour lui, explique la jeune femme. Il en a discuté avec Lord Potter et mon père. Quand il a appris que la mère de Potter était une Black ET une ancienne Serpentard, il a drastiquement changé d'attitude. Il est…

\- Tu l'aimes? Lui demande Sev sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

\- Je…

\- Es-tu amoureuse de lui, insiste le Serpentard en prenant doucement le visage de Mie en coupe de ses mains fines.

Sev voit les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplir de larmes en accrochant son regard au sien. Comme si elle voulait lui expliquer quelque chose sans être capable de le faire avec sa voix. Il plonge alors en douceur dans l'esprit de la Serdaigle et il comprend immédiatement ce qu'elle n'est pas capable d'exprimer. Elle les aime tout les deux. Autant l'un que l'autre, d'une intensité égale, pour des raisons aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Pour l'insouciance de Black et la clairvoyance de Severus. Pour la tendance de Black a toujours tout prendre au premier degré alors que quand Sev dit quelque chose, il y a toujours un 2e ou même un 3e sens. Pour le manque d'organisation du Gryffondor et pour la tendance du Serpentard de toujours tout prévoir. Il comprend que pour elle, Black et lui, sont à eux deux, son homme idéal.

\- Ma puce, écoute moi, dit doucement Sev. Je ne sais pas trop comment me racheter de ce qui s'est passé cet été. Je te jure que si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait autrement. Mais…

\- Ne dis rien! Dit précipitamment Artémis en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Sev. Je ne supporterais pas que tu meurs pour un mot de trop. Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas, Sev. Je t'aime à un point, tu n'as pas idée. Mais avec ce qui c'est passé, la situation est encore plus compliquée maintenant que Sirius fait aussi parti de l'équation. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sev, aide moi, le supplie la jeune fille.

\- Il faut que tu expliques à Black ce qui se passe, ma puce.

\- Je… Je ne trouverai jamais les mots, soupire Mie en se fondant dans l'étreinte du Serpentard.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été dans cette pièce avec lui quand ta mère est venue me chercher…

\- Sev, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit la jeune fille en posant sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Je suis aussi responsable. J'aurais du t'en parler avant. Jamais je…

Mais Sev la fait taire en l'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux et désespéré.


	10. Chapter 10

Pendant le reste du trajet, dans le Poudlard Express, autant Sev que Sirius sont dans le même compartiment que Artémis. Autant l'un que l'autre voulaient s'assurer que l'autre allait être gentil envers elle. Dora était aussi revenu dans le compartiment pour soutenir son amie. La jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu océan doit se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'air des deux prétendants de sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait qu'Artémis pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles! Tomber amoureuse des personnes les plus opposées qui existent. Non seulement ça, mais aussi qui se détestent à en mourir!

Artémis avait discuté avec Black pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'accepte de venir la rejoindre dans son compartiment. C'est quand elle lui avait dit que Rogue était resté que le Gryffondor avait pris sur lui d'y aller aussi. Ils avaient l'air de deux chats qui se battent pour la même chatte. Pour l'instant, c'est Rogue qui remporte la manche. Et oui, Pandora se faisait des petits paris mentaux sur qui allait gagner l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

Mie, épuisée par toutes ses émotions, avait fini par s'endormir contre Sev, les cuisses sur celles de Sirius. Sev jetait souvent des regards vers le Gryffondor pour s'assurer qu'il ne montait pas sa main trop haut sur le corps de la Serdaigle. Il se faisait un malin plaisir à passer sa main délicatement dans les cheveux de leur petite-amie et lui arracher des gémissements de bien-être dans son sommeil.

Quand le train ralentit, Sev voit Black faire une caresse légère sur la joue de la Serdaigle pour la réveiller. Mie est très mal à l'aise à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand les deux garçons l'embrassent avant d'aller s'installer chacun à leur table respective. Sirius avec les Maraudeurs et Sev avec Mulcibaire et sa bande. Artémis va donc s'installer à sa table avec Pandora qui la regarde d'un air amusé alors que sa meilleure amie est rouge comme une crevette trop cuite. Les première année font enfin leur entrée et les étudiants déjà présent regardent autre chose que le plus ou moins couple à trois que représentent, plus ou moins, Artémis, Severus et Sirius.

Une fois le festin finit, le directeur se lève et demande le silence.

\- Comme bon nombre d'entre vous le savent, le château est un bâtiment magique des plus complexe. J'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que les Serdaigle, vous retournez dans les dortoirs que vous occupiez avant les vacances. Pour les premières années de cette maison, vos préfets vous expliqueront où vous serez répartis dans les différents dortoirs de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ariel lève les yeux au ciel en regardant Pandora. Bien quelle aime maintenant profondément Sirius, les Gryffondor l'énervent encore au plus haut point. Et la façon étrange de Evans de la regarder qui la met mal à l'aise.

Ce soir-là, avant d'aller se coucher, Mie écrit une longue lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation de Severus avec son grand-père qui ne semble pas être une mauvaise personne, mais qui s'incruste vraiment trop dans la vie de ses proches en pensant probablement que c'est une bonne chose.

Quand le couvre-feu est passé, Artémis lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en voyant le chat noir entrer à pas feutrés dans le dortoir qu'elle occupe. Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras et met un sort de silence autour de son lit toujours trop rouge à son goût. Dès que c'est fait, Sev reprend forme humaine et serre la jeune fille contre lui avec force et douceur. Mie sent les mains de Sev sur elle et toute sa volonté disparaitre. Les lèvres du Serpentard sur la peau sensible de son cou l'excite au plus haut point. La jeune fille lâche un soupir de plaisir quand Sev presse doucement le bout de son sein gauche de son pouce droit. Le Serpentard aspire son souffle avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux et passionné.

\- Mais comment il réussi à entrer?! S'emporte Sirius en regardant la carte du Maraudeur avec ses 3 autres amis.

\- Et si j'essayais d'aller voir ce qui se passe? Propose Peter. J'y vais sous ma forme de Queuedever et si ça marche, je pourrais te dire ce qu'ils font. Un rat, ça passe inaperçu, comparé à un chien ou un cerf.

\- Pete! T'es un génie! S'écrit Sirius en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- Pas de quoi vieux, dit Peter en se frottant la joue vigoureusement.

Sur ce, Peter se change en rat et se précipite vers les dortoirs des filles de 6e années. À sa plus grande surprise, ça fonctionne comme un charme. C'est en pensant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offre à eux à cette découverte que le rat se promène de pièce en pièce pour trouver la petite amie de Sirius. Enfin, sa demie petite amie.

Quand Peter trouve enfin le lit de Artémis, son cœur rate un battement… Il voit Rogue dévorer la poitrine parfaite de la demie petite-amie de Sirius. Queuedever fait demi tour et raconte de qu'il a vue à Sirius et les autres.

\- Il veut jouer à ça? Dit Sirius tout haut. Il va voir que ça ce joue à 2.

\- Dis plutôt à 3, dit James avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mouais, dit Sirius.

Il se transforme en chien et se rend directement dans le dortoir de sa copine. Il trouve rapidement son lit et se retransforme avant d'ouvrir doucement les rideaux et de se glisser dans le lit de Mie. La jeune femme n'a même pas le temps de lui demandé ce qu'il fait là que Sirius dévore son cou de baisers brulants. C'est alors que la compétition commence entre Severus et Sirius. Pour celui qui donnera le plus de plaisir à la jeune femme. Mie, quant à elle, se sent comme le centre de l'attention de ces deux jeunes hommes qui lui fait tourner la tête. Tous leurs gestes la rendaient folles de désir autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, la tendresse de Sev, l'assurance de Sirius. La maladresse du Serpentard et le savoir faire du Gryffondor s'amalgamaient dans une union parfaite. Pendant que Sirius passait doucement ses doigts sur son intimité inondée, par-dessus son minishort en satin, Mie faisait la même chose pour Sev qui prend possession de sa bouche pendant que Sirius dévorait sa poitrine.

Quand vient le temps de pénétrer la Serdaigle, Severus et Sirius décident, d'un comme un accord, que c'est le Gryffondor qui s'y colle. Sev ne veut en rien lui faire de mal et Black a vraiment plus d'expérience que lui pour la chose. Black prend l'oreiller de Mie et la met sous ses hanches. Artémis ne pose aucune question et lève le bassin pour permettre à Sirius de mettre l'oreiller sous elle. Quand le Gryffondor fait doucement son chemin en elle, après un sort de contraception, il arrête tout mouvement avant de percer la peau fine qui lui barre le chemin. Sans rien dire, il prend la main droite du Serpentard qui le regarde en haussant un sourcil, intrigué. Sirius guide donc la main de Severus vers le sexe palpitant de Artémis et lui fait faire des mouvements circulaires sur le clitoris de la jeune femme qui émet des gémissements de plus en plus indécents. Quand Rogue semble plus à l'aise, Black le laisse faire seul et après un orgasme de Artémis, Sirius entre plus profondément en elle pendant que Sev prend de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses gestes. La Serdaigle n'a même pas ressenti de douleur quand le membre ferme du Gryffondor entre tout entier en elle. Après quelques vas et viens, elle s'habitue à ce corps étranger. La jeune femme finit par ressentir un orgasme foudroyant qui prend possession de tout son être, avec le sexe de Sirius dans son intimité et celui de Severus dans sa main droite. Elle était loin d'imaginer que le sexe pouvait être aussi… jouissif!

Ils s'écroulent tous les trois dans le petit lit de la Serdaigle, blottis les uns contre les autres pour ne pas tomber du lit. Mie s'endort rapidement, complètement épuisée, entre les bras de ses deux petits-copains.

\- Merci, dit Sev en regardant Sirius.

\- Pourquoi? Demande ce dernier, sans comprendre.

\- De l'avoir fait, dit-il en regardant Artémis dans leurs bras. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme avec tendresse.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, les 6e année ont un cours de Défense avec monsieur Tom. Tom était l'enseignant le plus jeune de Poudlard avec ses 40 ans tout rond. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore d'enseigner la Défense moins d'un ans après avoir fini ses ASPIC. C'est avec tristesse que le vieux sorcier lui avait refusé dans l'immédiat.

\- Tom, tu as été enfermé dans cet horrible endroit qu'était cet orphelinat bien trop longtemps, avait dit Albus avec douceur. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pue pour t'en sortir. Mais étant vieux, célibataire et un homme, de surcroit, la directrice n'a jamais rien voulu savoir que je t'adopte pour te sortir de là. Et si j'avais utilisé la magie pour la convaincre et que ça c'était sue, on t'aurait immédiatement enlevé à moi pour te mettre dans un endroit peut-être pire. Je ne peux pas accepté que tu t'enfermes déjà dans ce château. Tu as le droit de vivre, Tom. Voyage, découvre, aime, déteste, fais des erreurs, apprend, vies! Je te promets qu'à ton retour, si tu veux toujours enseigner, il y aura une place pour toi ici. Mais en attendant, fait ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, Tommy, évades toi!

Sans le savoir, Albus avait tué dans l'œuf le Mage Noir qu'aurait pue devenir Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il lui avait dit, en moins de 15 minutes, ce que ce garçon a toujours voulu entendre. Jedusor avait été plus que surpris, de l'aveu de son ancien prof de métamorphose. Il a toujours cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il se méfiait de lui, même! Mais Albus lui a expliqué qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Alors il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec lui. Il essayait de garder ses distances, il n'était que son enseignant, après tout. Et il avait peur d'être trop familier avec lui. De lui donner de faux espoirs ou que ça soit mal interprété.

Tom avait donc décidé de suivre le conseil de son ancien professeur. Il avait voyagé, avait rencontré plein de gens passionnants et en 1955, il était revenu. Comme promis, Albus n'avait fait que des contrats de travaille de un an à ses enseignants de Défense, qu'il renouvelait quand Tom lui écrivait qu'il ne revenait pas cette année, pour pouvoir engagé Tom à son retour. Ça faisait donc maintenant 11 ans que le professeur Tom enseignait à Poudlard.

Mais cette année, il voulait faire quelque chose de différent. Il voulait faire comprendre à ses élèves que le mal ne sortait pas toujours d'une baguette ou d'un chaudron et les élèves de 6e année étaient parfaits pour cette expérience. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de trop s'investir pour les ASPIC, les BUSE étaient passées et ils étaient assez vieux pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

Une fois tous les 6e année en place, il est surpris de voir Rogue et Black à la même table avec De La Rose entre les deux. Mais il n'en fait pas de cas.

\- Bonjour, les jeunes! Dit Tom avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Salut Tom! Dirent les élèves dans une cacophonie pas possible.

Le jeune enseignant éclate de rire en leur demandant de se taire un instant. Il leur explique qu'ils feront les choses différemment pour le premier semestre. Tom explique les différences entre plusieurs régimes politiques, leur explique que le « mal », peut sortir autant d'une bouche que d'une baguette ou d'un chaudron. Gellert Grindelwald en avait été la preuve. Black dit que ça fait un moment déjà et que la communauté magique a apprise de ses erreurs et n'est pas assez stupide pour refaire la même chose seulement 20 ans plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Tom? Demande Evans après avoir levé la main.

\- Pour vous apprendre à penser par vous-même, dit l'enseignant. Vous êtes le seul groupe à qui je vais enseigner ça, dit le professeur. Pour commencer, on va se créer un lien d'appartenance. Mais avant, je veux que tout le monde se lève, allez!

\- Pourquoi? Demande Mulcibaire, en restant avachi sur sa chaise.

\- Parce que c'est bon pour la santé et se lever donne une dose d'adrénaline qui vous aidera à rester alerte dans ma classe. Et ensuite, pour faire chier Binns, qui a le local d'en dessous!

C'est avec un sourire complice que tous les étudiants se lèvent pour faire des pas militaires sur place.

\- Allez! Tout le monde en rythme! Les encourage l'enseignant. Allez! Plus fort! Une, deux! Une, deux! Une, deux! Faites trembler le plafond de Binns en dessous!

Il a un sourire satisfait quand il voit tous ses élèves, des 4 maisons confondues, marcher en rythme en riant pour déranger le soporifique prof d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- C'est bon pour le cardio, pour amener de l'oxygène à votre cerveau, et vous mettez de la vie dans le cours des pauvres petits étudiants dans la classe d'en dessous.

Après un bon 10 minutes, et le passage de l'enseignant fantôme pour savoir pourquoi le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, les 6e année se rassoient, satisfaits. Pour son expérience, Tom se met donc à parler de l'autocratie. Evans, sans surprise, lève la main à chaque question.

\- Pour commencer, il faudrait se trouver un leader, dit Potter, sans lever la main, comme à son habitude.

\- Bin, ça devrait être Tom, c'est logique, dit Avery, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- On devrait lui trouver un surnom, dit Black. Pour différencier le chef de groupe de l'enseignant.

Tom voit alors Evans plonger dans son sac pour trouver un parchemin et une plume. Elle griffonne quelque chose un long moment.

\- On pourrait l'appeler Lord Voldemort, dit la Gryffondor rousse pendant que Tom s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. Quand on mélange les lettres de son nom, ça fait : « Je suis Lord Voldemort ».

\- Hey! Dit Avery. Je pense à ça, tu n'es pas l'Héritier de Serpentard?

\- En effet, dit Tom. Mais la seule chose que ça change, c'est que je parle aux serpents, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les étudiants décident donc de se faire un genre de logo qui représenterait leur groupe. Comme Tom est l'Héritier de Serpentard et parle Fourchelang, leur emblème sera un serpent qui sort de la bouche d'une tête de mort. Voldemort, mort… Et les étudiants du groupe s'appelleraient les Mangemort. Tom voit que Rogue ne s'emble pas du tout partager l'enthousiasme des autres. De La Rose lui lance un regard inquiet et l'enseignant est surpris de voir la même émotion dans les yeux gris de Black.

\- Sev, est-ce que ça va? Lui demande Mie.

\- Plus ou moins, je trouve ça complétement dingue, et avec ce que mon grand-père m'a fait, je n'aime pas trop le principe de ce groupe.

\- Et est-ce que ça te causerait un problème face au serment que t'as été obligé de faire? Demande Black, à la surprise du Serpentard.

\- Si il faut promettre loyauté envers notre « chef », je suis fichu, dit Severus maintenant Prince. Je ne pourrai pas le faire sans perdre ma Magie.

\- Merde! Soupire Black en se passant une main dans les cheveux, il est intense, ton vieux!

Comme craint par les 3 adolescents, le groupe décide de porter allégeance à leur chef et de se trouver un salut distinctif. Porter la main droite à leur avant-bras gauche après que Peter leur ait dessiné leur emblème sur celui-ci à l'encre. Comme Severus ne peut pas le faire sans risque, il est le seul de la classe à ne pas le faire. Mulcibaire lui dit qu'il pourrait se forcer et jouer le jeu!

\- Il y en a qui ont des contraintes familiales particulières, dit Black en fusillant le Serpentard châtain du regard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un Demi-Sang comme lui ait comme contrainte familiale? Demande Mulcibaire avec perfidie.

\- Hé ho! Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma classe! Intervient Tom. Encore un truc dans le genre, Argus et je te fous dehors! Compris?! Et j'aimerais bien savoir si tu aurais les couilles de dire une chose pareille au directeur! Parce qu'il est aussi Sang-Mêlé que Severus et moi!

Le Serpentard avale difficilement sa salive. Il venait d'insulter l'Héritier de Serpentard sans le faire exprès. Non seulement il aimait Tom, et bien, autant qu'on peut aimer un prof, mais en plus si son père savait ça, il allait le tuer! Une fois le cours fini, Tom est relativement satisfait de comment ça c'est passé. Ils sont presque tous tombés dans le panneau et à la fin du semestre, il leur expliquera exactement le but de ce truc. Il n'y avait que Severus qui semblait vraiment septique et Tom était encore plus fier de ce jeune homme qu'il l'était déjà. Il était brillant et avait un esprit critique très développé. Tom est surpris que le jeune Serpentard n'ait pas déteindu plus que ça sur Evans, qui avait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Sans surprise, De La Rose avait défendu Severus bec et ongles. Ce qui surprenait le plus Tom, c'est que les Maraudeurs avaient fait pareils quand ils ont vue Black prendre la défense du Serpentard. Tom sentait qu'il y avait un vent de changement qui allait se lever bientôt sur Poudlard. Et il était ravi d'être aux premières loges pour voir ça!


	12. Chapter 12

Les jours passent lentement et Severus trouve que le nouveau projet du professeur Tom est de plus en plus bizarre. Il se sent marginalisé encore plus depuis le premier cours de défense pour ne pas avoir porté allégeance à leur « chef » par les autres membres du groupe. Mie prend toujours sa défense, comme d'habitude, et fait surprenant, Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs aussi. Il va passer toutes ses nuits avec Artémis, ce qui l'arrange grandement. Non seulement il vit les nuits les plus passionnées de sa jeune vie, même si Black semble le sentir de loin et vient les rejoindre moins de 20 minutes après que Sev arrive dans le lit de la Serdaigle, mais ça lui permet aussi d'échapper à ses voisins de dortoir. La seule nuit où il s'est couché dans les cachots, ses voisins de dortoirs l'ont attaché dans son lit et il s'est mangé plus d'un sort cuisant pour ne pas avoir juré fidélité à l'Héritier de Serpentard. Severus n'avait rien dit à personne, mais il semblait que Black était plus observateur qu'il en avait l'air.

De son coté, Sirius savait très bien que si il arrivait malheur au Serpentard, Artémis serait malheureuse. Il avait fini par comprendre que sa demi-petite-copine n'avait aucune préférence entre Rogue, enfin Prince, et lui. Elle les voyait comme chacun la moitié d'un tout. Étonnement, Prince avait été le premier à s'y faire. Ce dernier avait fini par avouer à Black que avoir Artémis à moitié était déjà plus que ce qu'il pensait mériter. Alors il aimait mieux la voir heureuse dans cette situation que de la perdre pour de bon. Une moitié était mieux que rien du tout.

Ce qui surprenait le plus Artémis, c'est que ses deux prétendants semblaient avoir fait une trêve. La jeune fille pense que leurs nuits endiablées de sexe y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle était secrètement ravie que Sev et Siri échangent quelques caresses dans le feu de l'action. Ils ne semblaient même pas s'en apercevoir, mais Artémis doit s'avouer qu'elle les trouvait horriblement sexy, quand elle les voyait faire. La main de Sev sur la cuisse du Gryffondor pendant qu'il la pénétrait sans ménagement alors que Sirius dévorait sa poitrine. Ils avaient même échangé un baiser, une fois, pendant qu'ils étaient couchés l'un à coté de l'autre pendant que la jeune fille leur faisait la fellation de leur vie! Artémis n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi excitant de son existence.

Plus les jours avancent et plus la lubie bizarre de Tom fait des petits. Evans et d'autres filles avaient fait des badges et des autocollants avec la « Marque des Ténèbres » dessus. C'était l'idée de Mulcibaire de l'appeler comme ça. Il n'était pas rare d'en voir collé un peu partout, au grand damne de Rusard, qui s'échinait à les décoller des bureaux, des portes, des pierres des murs du château ou même sur les bancs de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'autres élèves de l'école avaient décidés de rejoindre ce groupe. Comme ils ne faisaient pas partie du groupe d' « origine », ils étaient vue un peu comme des recrues. Il y avait même plusieurs incidents dans le château à cause de cette idée qui était des plus stupide aux yeux de Severus. Des étudiants qui arrivaient en retard en cours parce que comme ils n'avaient pas la Marque des Ténèbres, on leur refusait l'accès à la coure intérieure comme raccourci. Il y avait même eu des bagarres entre « Mangemort » et non Mangemort. Seulement parce que les « non Mangemort » ne voulaient rien savoir que d'adhérer à ce groupe qui prenait de plus en plus de place à Poudlard. Black avait même surpris son petit frère à racquetter des élèves juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la « Marque ». Celui-ci était entré dans une colère noire! Étonnement, enfin, sauf pour Severus et Artémis, Dumbledore et les autres enseignants ne semblaient rien remarquer.

Après seulement une semaine, les Mangemort faisaient la loi dans le château. Un soir que Severus se promenait seul en revenant de la bibliothèque, ses colocataires de dortoir le prennent en souricière dans un tournant. Sev n'a rien vue, il se fait stupéfixer et personne ne le revoit de la soirée.

Assise à la table de Serdaigle, Artémis tourne souvent la tête vers la table des Serpentard pour voir si Severus est arrivé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre dans son ventre. Elle voit aussi Sirius qui se tord le cou avec ses 3 autres amis vers les portes de la Grande Salle au 2 minutes.

\- Mie! Tu as vue Prince, quelque part? lui demande Sirius à la seconde où elle sort de la Grande Salle avec Pandora.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le cours de botanique, lui dit la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

Pendant ce temps, Mulcibaire et Avery semblent bien trop heureux au goût des Maraudeurs.

\- Pete, sors la carte et trouves moi Severus, s'il te plait, dit Black, le regard froid en suivant les deux Serpentard du regard.

\- Je ne le trouve pas, finit par dire Peter après presque 5 minutes.

\- Comment ça, il est pas là? Demande Remus en fronçant des sourcils en se penchant lui aussi vers le parchemin enchanté.

\- Mais tu le vois bien! Dit Queuedever en montrant la carte au loup-garou, il n'est nulle part!

James sort sa baguette et la pointe sur le parchemin.

\- Moi, Cornedrue, veux voir les derniers déplacements de…

\- Severus Brutus Prince, dit Artémis.

\- Severus Brutus Prince, répète le Maraudeur.

Pandora et son petit copain les avaient rejoint et regarde la carte avec surprise. Ils voient tous des traces de pas dans le couloir qui mène aux cachots entre eux et la bibliothèque. Ils voient ensuite un groupe de 4 personnes qui s'approche de Severus, Avery, Mulcibaire, Black Evans. Severus semble emporter vers une salle au 7e étage et il disparait avec les 4 autres.

\- Comment c'est possible? Demande Peter, ans comprendre.

\- Je sais où ils sont, dit Xeno. La pièce va-et-vient.

Lovegood leur explique donc le principe de cette salle alors qu'il les guide vers elle. Il passe 3 fois devant le mur nu en disant tout haut : « Je veux trouver Severus Prince. Je veux trouer Severus Prince. Je veux trouver Severus Prince. » Une porte en vieux bois foncé apparait devant les 7 étudiants et sans hésiter, Sirius ouvre le chemin avec ses 3 amis. Dès qu'ils entrent, leur souffle se coupe dans leur gorge. Severus est là, un œil gonflé, la lèvre inférieure fendue et il se tenais l'avant-bras gauche avec sa main droite et du sang coulait de sa manche. Artémis regarde Evans avec incrédulité quand elle remarque un genre de tisonnier avec une forme bizarre dessus et du sang qui en coule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! Espèce de pétasse! S'écrit la Serdaigle en s'approchant de la rouquine qui recule devant la colère de la châtaine.

\- Mie! J'ai besoin d'aide! Hurle Black en s'agenouillant devant Sev et avoir relevé la manche couverte de sang de sa chemise blanche.

\- Empêchez-la de sortir, dit Artémis à personne en particulier.

C'est donc Pandora qui s'y colle. Quand Mie regarde l'avant-bras gauche de Sev, elle a un haut le cœur et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait la Marque des Ténèbres, incrusté au fer rouge, sur sa peau habituellement blanche. Il y avait une odeur équeurante de chaire brûlée. Elle les larmes aux yeux en sortant sa trousse de potions qui ne la quitte jamais.

\- Sev! Regarde moi, exige Sirius en tapotant le visage du Serpentard. Ne t'endors pas!

\- Je… Je suis… Si fatigué, arrive à articuler Severus avec difficulté.

Mie avait soigné la lèvre et l'œil de Sev en premier pour pouvoir se concentrer ensuite sur la brûlure. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle se plante devant Evans et lui demande ce qui s'est passé. Jute au cas où elle lui foutrait son point dans la figure sans qu'elle le mérite. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, Artémis fait un geste sec de la tête vers Pandora qui stupéfix Evans. Mie lui met donc une dose de Véritaserum dans la re et la force à avaler avant de la réanimer.

\- Ton nom, dit la Serdaigle châtaine d'une voix polaire.

\- Lily Evans, dit la rousse.

\- Ton âge, demande Mie.

\- 16 ans.

\- Pourquoi tu es là?

\- Pour me venger de Severus. Il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, l'année dernière.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as torturé? Demande Potter avec incrédulité.

\- C'est comme si il m'avait marquée au fer rouge, avec ce qu'il m'a dit, dit Evans d'une voix plate. Alors j'ai voulu qu'il sache ce que ça fait.

À la surprise de tous, Mie flanque son point dans la figure de la Gryffondor en y mettant le plus de force possible. Remus et Sirius aident Sev à se relever et l'emmènent à l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement, comme le tisonnier était magique, ensorcelé par Evans, Sev garder la cicatrice de la « Marque » pour le reste de son existence. Artémis doit aussi rester à l'infirmerie, elle s'était cassé la main droite à deux endroits, en frappant Evans. Pendant la nuit, Mis se glisse doucement dans le lit voisin. Sev l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. Pas de sexe, que du réconfort. Elle avait eu si peur, en le voyant dans la salle Va-et-Vient, affalé contre le mur du fond avec Evans et son tisonnier.

À leur surprise, un grand chien noir entre dans la pièce et se transforme en Sirius Black une fois dans le lit du Serpentard. Sans réfléchir, Siri ravit les lèvres du Serpentard en lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais lui refaire une frayeur pareille!

\- Comme si je l'avait fait exprès! S'indigne Sev.

\- Ce n'est pas e que je dit! S'exclame Siri dans un soupir en se passant une mai tremblante dans les cheveux.

\- Black, ta gueule, soupir Sev en passant sa mai droite derrière la nuque du Gryffondor et de l'entrainer dans un baiser impatient et passionné.

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre? Demande Artémis, faussement boudeuse en les regardant en arquant un sourcil châtain sur ses yeux presque turquoises.

\- Vins là, dit Sev en levant son bras pour que Artémis puisse s'installer contre lui, de l'autre coté de Sirius.

C'est ans cette position que les trouva Pomfresh le lendemain matin. Le trio, blottit les un contre les autres dans le lit du Serpentard. Elle se racle bruyamment la gorge et elle semble plus que surpris quand Black embrasse chacun d'eux avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en faisant un clin d'œil à Pompom.

C'est depuis ce jour que le couple compliqué devint un trouple, bref, un couple à trois. Evans et les 3 autres qui avaient torturé Sev avaient été foutu dehors, avec un coup de pousse de Lord Prince et le père de Potter. Lord Prince, qui semblait vouloir se racheter avait signé un contrat de fiançailles entre Artémis et son petit-fils. Il avait été surpris quand Lord et lady Black avaient fait la même chose ave la famille de la jeune fille et que la Magie l'avait accepté.

Le trouple s'était donc dit « oui » l'été en sortant de Poudlard. Sev avait fait une Maitrise de potions, Artémis étudiait les OGM (Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés) et Sirius avait réussi à convaincre les autres Maraudeurs de devenir chasseur d'ingrédients avec lui. Il seraient payés tout en comblant leurs envies d'aventure.

\- Chloris! Alioth! Genya! Neville! Harry! Luna! Suzanne! Venez manger! S'écrit Sirius sur le terrain des de La Rose en faisant griller des saucisses sur le grille. Severus l'embrasse furtivement en lui donnant le plateau pour mettre la nourriture dedans et Artémis fait pareil en lui amenant un breuvage bien frais.

Artémis, ses maris et ses enfants recevaient quelques amis pour le week-end. En ce 31 juillet, ils avaient décidé de fêter la fête des triplés et de Harry ici, en France, ensemble.

Quand leurs enfants étaient venu au monde, Artémis avait trouvé important de respecter les traditions familiales pour leur nom. La seule fille des trois s'appelait Chloris, déesses des fleurs, le fils ainé se nommait Alioth, l'étoile la plus brillante de la grande ours, en l'honneur de la famille Black, et le fils cadet se nommait Genya, qui signifiait réservé mais valait l peine d'être connu, en autre, en Russe. Comme les homme de la famille Prince avaient des nom durs, Brutus, Seavus avant lui qui signifie cruel, Severus qui veut dire sévère. Étonnement, les trois avaient quelque chose de leur trois parents. Genya avait les yeux de Sirius, les cheveux de Severus et le petit nez en trompette de Mie. Chloris avait les yeux turquoise de sa mère, le cheveux de papa Siri et les lèvres fines de papa Sev alors que Alioth avait des yeux d'encre, les cheveux châtain de sa mère et la faucette de Sirius au même endroit que celui-ci, au milieu de la joue droite.

James était venu avec sa femme, Amélia Bones Potter et leur fils, Harry. La jeune femme avait amené a nièce qui était ravie de voir d'autres enfants de son âge! Pandora et Xeno étaient venu avec la petit Luna qui expliquait d'un air rêveur, à un Neville traumatisé, que la branche qui l'a attaqué était un Botruc.

Artémis regarde sa grande famille avec satisfaction. Sev l'embrasse dans le cou en s'assoyant à sa droite et Sirius pose un léger baiser sur ses doigts de la main gauche en s'y assoyant. Leurs enfants de 9 ans discutant avec enthousiasme avec oncle Remus sur la nouvelle potion de Sev sur sa condition de loup-garou.

\- Est-ce que ça va, ma puce? Demande Sev en voyant son regard lointain.

\- Oui, mon cœur, c'est parfait, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Tout est parfait, dit-elle en sentant la bras gauche de Sev autour de sa taille où trônait encore la Marque de cette pouffiace de Evans.


	13. épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

Quand Tom entre chez lui, après avoir été suspendu pour son « expérience sociale » qui a failli couter la vie à un jeune Serpentard de 16 ans, il entend son épouse lui hurler dessus dès qu'il passe la porte de sa maison.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor! Crie son épouse. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Lui demande-t-elle en lui lançant le journal à la figure. Tu n'as donc rien appris de nos années d'études? La pression des pères, la manipulation, la solitude! C'est le fait d'être chacun mis de coté qui nous a réuni, Tom! Tu sais que ça fait mal! Que ça gruge de l'intérieur! Que ça rend amer et renfermé! À quoi as-tu pensé?!

\- Mimi… dit Tom d'un air piteux.

\- Il n'y a pas de Mimi! Dit la femme de 39 ans. C'est Myrtle pour toi jusqu'à ce que JE décide de te pardonner ça! Et tu dors sur le divan! S'emporte Myrtle Elizabeth Warren Jedusor en claquant la porte de la chambre des maitres de leur maison.

C'est en installant les draps sur le canapé du salon, la tête basse, que Tom réalise à quel point sa femme a raison. Il a été si stupide de vouloir prouver sa théorie que la Grande-Bretagne sorcière n'était pas à l'abris d'un autre Mage Noir qui pouvait imposer ses idées à des gens aussi différents les uns des autres sans même lever sa baguette. La preuve en avait été que Igor Mulcibaire, Grégoire Avery et Regulus Black avaient travaillés avec Lily Evans pour leur projet commun. Si au moins ça avait été un truc stupide du genre de taguer le mur de la salle des profs avec leur supposé « Marque ».

Myrtle avait raison, il se rappelle comment ils s'étaient rencontré. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes cours. À l'époque, Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient presque les mêmes horaires de cours. Mais Tom n'avait jamais levé les yeux sur Myrtle Warren. Elle était une jeune fille effacée, avec des fond de bouteille qui cachait son visage, qu'il trouve maintenant magnifique. Elle était le souffre douleur de leur année.

Quand il était en 5e année, il avait trouvé ses ancêtres et la Chambre des Secrets. Un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Tom avait pris un portoloin pour trouver son oncle, le frère de sa mère. Il s'était moqué de lui, l'avait jeté dehors comme un malpropre parce qu'il était Sang-Mêlé. Il avait ensuite été voir son père, à quelques minutes à pieds de là. Et il avait fait la même chose, mais pour être un sorcier. C'était la mort dans l'âme et les larmes aux yeux qu'il allait se réfugier dans la Chambre de Serpentard. Mais en entrant dans les toilettes des filles du 2e étages, il avait entendu des sanglots venant de l'une des cabines. Il s'était doucement approché et dans la fente de la cabine, il avait croisé les yeux les plus bleus qu'il ait vue de sa vie! Il avait envie de se noyer dans ce regard azur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Avait doucement demandé Tom.

\- C'est… c'est Olive Hornby, dit une voix féminine et hachée de sanglots discrets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Demande Tom avec délicatesse.

\- Elle… elle s'est moqué de mes lunettes, dit la voix. Elle a dit que j'étais plus jolie sans… Elle me les a enlevé, les a jeté par terre et… elle les a écrasées sous sa chaussure. J'ai… j'ai essayé de les réparer… Mais elles sont… elles sont trop abimées. Je… Je suis aveugle, sans elles, murmure la voix, visiblement honteuse. Je… Je ne vois plus rien.

Myrtle ne pleurait pas parce que Olive s'était moqué d'elle ou qu'elle avait cassé ses lunettes, elle pleurait son handicape. La perte de sa vue, à cause de la méchanceté de cette fille. Depuis sa première année, elle faisait tout pour passer entre la peinture et le mur. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour qu'une fois sortie d'une pièce, on l'oublie. Pour elle, être invisible était son meilleur moyen de se défendre. Elle l'avait appris à la dure, à l'école Moldue, avant de savoir qu'elle était sorcière et d'être acceptée à Poudlard.

Elle savait qui était ce garçon, qui lui parlait si gentiment, Tom Jedusor. Mais elle était certaine que lui, ne savait pas qui elle était. Il était si gentil avec elle qu'elle ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il était là, dans les toilettes des filles du 2e étage.

\- Est-ce que tu les as avec toi? Demande Tom avec patience.

\- Ou… oui, dit Myrtle.

\- Je peux les voir?

La jeune fille aux yeux océan ouvre doucement la porte de la cabine en trouvant le verrou à tâtons. Elle lui montre ses lunettes, mais Tom ne peut rien faire. Il manque trop de bouts de verre, pour pouvoir les réparer. Il a donc une idée. Mais peut-il vraiment faire confiance à cette fille?

\- J'ai peut-être une solution… Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne, dit Tom avec sérieux.

\- C'est… c'est dangereux? Demande Myrtle en fronçant des sourcils au dessus de son regard aussi magnifique qu'aveugle.

\- Aucun risque, et si il arrivait quelque chose, je te protègerai, Myrtle, dit Tom avec amusement.

\- Tu… tu connais mon nom?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublis la seule personne qui est meilleure que moi en potions? Demande Tom avec un sourire.

Il est satisfait de voir la Serdaigle rougir sous le compliment. Ses rencontres de la journée oubliées pour le moment, Tom entraine Myrtle vers le labo de Serpentard, dans la Chambres des Secrets après un serment sorcier de sa par. Il lui explique qu'il y a un très long escalier en colimaçon à descendre et la guide doucement vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il savait qu'il y avait une potion pour guérir les yeux, dans les carnets de Salazar. Il espérait juste être assez bon pour pouvoir brasser la potion. Quand la main de Myrtle touche une mue de peau de Basilique, elle laisse échapper un gémissement surpris en se collant à son guide. Tom ressent quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Jamais on ne l'avait touché de cette façon, avant. Jamais on avait cherché sa protection. Bien sur, il y avait les autres Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas pour lui, que l'on cherchait sa présence, mais pour son ancêtre. Mais Myrtle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et s'était serré contre lui. Et il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'elle soit Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé ou Née de Moldus. Ils étaient juste deux adolescents qui souffraient.

Une fois dans le labo de Serpentard, il explique patiemment à Myrtle ce qu'il va faire. Il lui explique chaque étape de la potion et il se sent triste en voyant que la jeune Serdaigle prendrait surement des notes, si elle voyait quelque chose.

Après presque 6 heures de brassage, de touillage, de hachage, d'effilage et de nombreuses étapes, Tom a envie fini. Il donne avec précaution le gobelet à Myrtle qui le bois en une seule gorgée après l'avoir renifler. Prudente, cette fille, se dit le Serpentard. Myrtle ressent une douleur insoutenable au niveau de ses yeux. Elle agrippe la main de Tom pour l'aider à endurer la douleur. Même si sa main commençait à devenir bleue, Tom attend patiemment que la douleur passe. C'était le signe que ça marchait. Les yeux de Myrtle étaient en train de guérir. Après presque 20 minutes, tout s'arrête. L'adolescente lève doucement son visage vers le Serpentard en fronçant ses sourcils acajou. Elle trouvait déjà Jedusor séduisant, en cours. Mais maintenant que sa vue était parfaite, il était… Wow! Hésitante, Myrtle lève doucement ses mains vers le visage de Tom, comme quand elle était petite, avant d'avoir ses épaisses lunettes. Elle faisait ça pour « voir » les gens. Comme pour confirmer, avec ses mains, ce que ses yeux voyaient pour la première fois. Tom semble comprendre les intentions de la Serdaigle et se laisse faire. Quand le Serpentard voit le regard de Myrtle s'illuminer, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Voir autant de bonheur sur quelqu'un et savoir qu'on en est la cause est une émotion que Tom n'a jamais ressenti avant aujourd'hui. Il passe doucement un doigt sous le menton de Myrtle et pose lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour lui donner le temps de l'esquiver. Mais voilà, la Serdaigle ne se dérobe pas.

Quand Tom retourne dans les cachots, il entre dans la salle commune des Serpentard en mode aura de pouvoir.

\- Hornby! S'exclame Tom, le regard dur.

Les autres Serpentard se ratatinent sur eux-mêmes en ne voulant pas être à la place de Olive.

\- Oui? Demande respectueusement la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne touches plus jamais à Warren, c'est clair?

\- Mais… on s'en fout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe!

\- NE L'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA! S'emporte Tom. Tu as de la chance, Hornby, je ne frappe pas les filles! Mais si tu touches à un cheveux de ma petite-amie, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Est-ce que c'est clair?

\- Très clair, dit Olive d'une voix de souris, avant de s'enfuir dans son dortoir.

Plus personne n'avait appelé Myrtle, Mimi Geignarde. Non seulement, tous avaient soit trop peur de Jedusor, ou le respectaient trop pour s'en prendre à sa copine. De toute façon, Mimi n'avait plus jamais pleuré, à Poudlard. Elle était heureuse, avec Tom. Et même à ce jour, elle l'était encore.

Toute seule dans le grand lit conjugal, Mimi se tourne et se retourne dans tous les sens sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle comprenait les motivations de son mari. Mais ça avait pue être tellement plus dramatique que ça. Ce pauvre garçon, marqué comme une bête, par ses camarades de classe. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Tom. Mais c'était LUI, l'adulte. C'était à LUI de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement.

Soupirant de frustration, Mimi sort de la chambre. Elle va rejoindre son époux sur le divan et se glisse dans ses bras.

\- Je suis encore fâchée, dit Myrtle, pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Je sais, dit Tom en resserrant ses bras autour de sa femme.

Ils finissent par s'endormir dans cette position, dans leur salon, sur leur canapé.

FIN


End file.
